A Broken Hand Works, But Not a Broken Heart
by xoSallypiaxo
Summary: Zach and Cammie are spending the summer together and Zammie is stronger than ever.But when enemies of the Goode familyare out for Zach, it puts a strain on their relationship, and Cammie ends up with a borken heart.Will their love survive?
1. Prologue

Here is the **SEQUEL** to **GG4:After the Thaw**. I hope you like it!

Thanks to everyone who voted, and helped me with ideas(you know who you are), especially **hearts4ever**!!!!

So…Read and **REVIEW**!!

* * *

**Prologue-Cammie**

Winter's over, and strangely enough, my life's skipping right over to summer. All the ice had thawed, and now there was no one out for my blood. My friends were awesome, as always, and Zach and I were stronger than ever. Yeah, he's (finally) my boyfriend. And, of course, my friends, excluding Macey, were all lovesick. Bex just had a weird way of showing her love to Grant. It involved hitting his head or other parts of his body on a regular basis. She calls it "tough love". And of course, Liz and Jonas were in this, totally adorable, geeky kind of love dance. They both wouldn't admit they liked each other, but they acted like a couple. Macey was still the boy-expert, though she had no one on her arm. She told me that she's not up for "the games" as she puts it.

It was almost the end of our junior year. It had been a long year, for all of us, especially me and Zach. But, I didn't have to worry about the Circle of Cavan ruining my summer, or trying to kill me. Thanks to the CIA, all of the members were in their graves (if they were lucky enough to get one), or comfortably living in a one room apartment, namely, a jail cell. The Anaconda's dead, and I still can't believe I killed him. But it's not like I feel guilty about it. He killed or tried to kill everyone that I care about. My dad…and Zach. I had hoped that my father was alive, but now I've come to accept his death. He died a noble death, and I'm proud to be called his daughter. And Zach. I shivered, remembering him lying on the floor, blood around him, motionless. I gripped Zach's arm next to me, reassuring myself that he was still there. Zach smiled down at me, and I sighed.

This summer, I had no idea what I would do. I suppose I would go to my grandparents' ranch in Nebraska again. I scrunched up my nose. I wished I could go somewhere else for a change. I wished I could spend the summer with Zach. I was about to voice that thought to Zach, but I couldn't get myself to open my mouth. It was too hot, and I felt too sleepy.

At the moment, all of my friends were lazing around, in the library. Since we had finished our finals, we had no work, and we were spending most of the time dong nothing. It actually felt good. I heard a slight snore, and looked over at Bex. She looked so funny, snoring and drooling on Grant's shoulder. Zach snickered, and I smacked his arm. I could tell most of my friends were sleeping.

I guess that's how he was able to surprise us.

* * *

**7 reviews**, and I will post the first chapter…


	2. Chapter 1 Cammie

Thank you to everyone who is reading, and even more to everyone who REVIEWED!

I hope you like this story!

* * *

**Chapter 1-Cammie**

"Get up."

Bex jumped and wiped the drool from her face. Grant looked up sleepily, looking totally clueless. Liz sat up straight and looked around innocently. Jonas…he looked like a lost puppy dog, unable to find his way back to his mother. Macey? Of course she just looked utterly bored, as she looked lazily at Solomon. And need I say that Zach was NOT surprised at all, and was smirking?

"Ms. Morgan wants to see you in her office," Solomon told us, gesturing with his arm for us to follow him. I stood up quickly, wondering what my mom was calling us for. I thought about the possibilities. Was someone after us again? Did she need us to go on this mission to save the world? Did she need help with cooking some lasagna? I followed Solomon, but then Zach grabbed my hand, pulling back a few steps. I blushed, and I saw the edge of his perfect mouth lift up in a tiny smile. His hand was big, warm, and a bit calloused. My hand fit perfectly into his.

"What do you think it is?" I whispered to Zach, curious.

"Patience, Gallagher Girl, you gotta wait to find out," he whispered back, like he knew exactly what was about to happen. Which, now that I think about it, could be true.

The door to my mom's office was slightly open. I slightly held my breath as I walked in, worried of what might happen. But I was instantly reassured by Zach's hand in mine, and my mother's utterly calm demeanor.

"Sit down," she told us, smiling. We all obeyed, me a bit warily.

"I have some good news for you. Macey's parents have allowed all of you to stay at their summer house in Australia for your summer vacation. You will be heading over there tomorrow afternoon, and there will be no parental supervision," my mom told us. For a moment it was dead silent. Until Macey said,

"I can't believe my dad agreed to this. I-"

I cut her off, excited.

"This is not happening," I said, not believing that my mom would let me and my friends spend the summer together in Australia. Without any adults. I felt Macey's death glare on my neck, but I was too worked up to care. I gripped Zach's hand and stared in disbelief at my mother. She grinned and Mr. Solomon spoke up.

"You've all had a long year, and we trust you not to do….inappropriate things," he said, kind of glaring at Zach and the other boys.

"Like you don't do those 'inappropriate things' with Aunt Abby," I said under my breath, and Solomon blushed and glared. Both. Yeah, my aunt and Solomon had a thing going on. I didn't mind too much, but I had walked in on them a few times when they were in compromising positions. Everyone snickered, even my mom.

But something was wrong. My well-trained spy ears caught one too many laughs. I searched the room, and my eyes landed on a tall, dark boy with slumped shoulders, who was standing in the shadows. None of us had noticed him. I stared at him, and opened my mouth to ask who he was. But Zach answered before I spoke, like he had read my mind.

"Nice to see you again, Karl," Zach said, a serious yet cocky look on his face.

The guy stepped out of the shadows and gave a lopsided, close mouthed grin. His blue-gray eyes were not dark in color, but dark in the way he looked at the world. He was wearing all black. Black T-shirt, black jeans, and a black leather jacket. He had raven black shaggy hair that was sort of swept over to one side. His handsome face was dark and brooding. He looked like one of those high school rebels I heard about.

"Zach," he nodded, and his voice was dark and husky, and so low it was hard to hear him.

"How do you know him?" I asked Zach, and he just shook his head.

"Actually, we know each other from way back. Our…our parents…were friends," Karl told me, in that brooding voice of his. Seriously, he was one of the darkest boys I've ever met…not that I know a lot of boys. Zach tensed up next to me at the word 'parents'. I squeezed his arm, and he relaxed.

"Karl is a student from another spy school, which is classified, but he will be transferring to Blackthorne. He will be joining you on your vacation, since he will be rooming with the boys, and he already knows Zach."

My mom explained the specifics, and I saw Bex and Liz eyeing him, and then looking over at Macey, like they were trying to telepathically match them up. But Macey was as disinterested as ever; she was picking lint off of her blue shirt, which accentuated her eyes. Karl was just as disinterested as Macey. He glanced once at all of us, and his eyes swept over Macey like she was like any other girl in this room. Which she was so not.

I decided that I better introduce myself and my friends to Karl.

"Hey, I'm Cammie, and this is Grant, Bex, Liz, Jonas, and Macey."

"So I'm meeting _the_ Chameleon…and McHenry," Karl said, acknowledging only me and Macey. Maybe he wasn't immune to Macey's beauty. Wait…

"How do you know I'm the Chameleon?"

Karl smiled that lopsided, close-lipped smile of his.

"You figure that out."

Then he snorted and muttered

"Can't believe that spoiled little girl I saw on TV is a _spy_."

Macey gave him her best death glare, and Karl was the first person to actually not flinch away from it.

"Okay, okay, now that you've been introduced, go up to your rooms, and pack, and do whatever it is you do before you go on a trip," Solomon told us hastily.

We rumbled up the stairs, and I could hear Bex and Macey talking about what clothes to bring.

"I can't decide if I should bring my red skirt or my blue skirt," Bex said.

Macey smiled.

"Just bring them all. Problem solved," she answered, and Bex smiled back. I thought about how I couldn't possibly worry about what to bring and what not to bring, because every piece of clothing I owned would probably fit in 2 suitcases.

We reached the hallway where the boys and the girls would separate. I swiftly walked, Zach in tow, and then gave him a quick 'see you later' as I turned. But Zach pulled me back into his arms.

"Where do you think your going, Gallagher Girl?" he asked, and then gave me a kiss, not letting me answer. I pulled away, blushing once more, and pecked him on the cheek, saying,

"I better go."

I slipped out of his arms, and hurried to catch up to my friends, turning back to give Zach a wave.

When I walked into our room, it was already chaos. Macey had about nine Louis Vuitton suitcases laid out on her bed, and also my bed. Wait, what? My bed?

"Macey, why are there nine of your suitcases out, and why are they on _my_ bed?"

Macey rolled her eyes.

"Three are for you, duh. It's not like you have any decent clothes, so you carry some of my suitcases, and I'll lend you anything you need. Win-win, huh?"

I closed my eyes and sighed, knowing that there was really nothing I could do about it. I then proceeded to pack some of my necessaries belongings into a much smaller, worn out suitcase. I let Macey do all the clothes packing. Hah!

As we packed we made conversation.

"So, what do you think about Karl, _Macey_?" Bex asked, a sort of evil edge to her voice. I could totally picture her as an evil cupid, complete with black wings, and a black heart bow.

"What is there to think about him?" Macey snorted.

"He was pretty cute, don't you think?" Liz spoke up.

"I don't do brooding, know-it-all, annoying, jerky guys," Macey retorted, and we all shrugged.

After all, it didn't really matter.

Not when we were going to Australia.

* * *

**REVIEW**!! At least **10 reviews** and I'll post the **next chapter**!


	3. Chapter 2 Zach

Second Chapter, people! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I love you~~

SO here's the story…

* * *

**Chapter 2-Zach**

I smiled at Cammie's retreating form. She was so cute. I doubted she knew how much I cared about her, although I might annoy her to hell sometimes. I silently walked over to my room and opened the door. Of course, our room was squeaky clean. That's how Blackthorne did things. Orderly, clean. Never unstable.

I walked over to my closet and started to put my things in a suitcase. I noticed Karl half standing, half sitting against the window frame. He looked different than before. He used to be a normal kid. He used to wear some color, and he used to have a smile on his face, most of the time. Now he was…in some sort of dark planet. I heard a little grunt and snapped my head over to Grant's bed. I rolled my eyes. He was trying to fit stuff in without even folding them. I swear, he looks like 'greek god', as the girls put it, with his long brown hair and blue eyes, but sometimes he's as smart as a piece of wood. I seriously had my doubts about him becoming a great spy. And Jonas, he was trying to find a way to fit all his computer equipment in a tiny little bag.

We didn't talk as we packed. There was really nothing to talk about. Yeah, we were excited, but we didn't feel the need to squeal and jump around like a hybrid of a pig and rabbit. I was searching through my drawer when my hand hit something small and square. I pulled it out and smiled. I put it carefully in my bag and thought about Cammie. How her eyes change color with what she wears, and how her dirty-blonde hair always had little wisps falling into her face, and how she blushes that perfect shade of pink…

"Hey, man, you know where my thing is?" Grant interrupted my great daydream.

"You mean that thing with the thing where you do the thing?" Jonas asked back. I swear, my friends are so weird. I'm the only normal one here. I seriously had no idea what Bex and Liz saw in them. Well, it was kind of fun to watch Bex hit Grant every few minutes. It's like my personal TV show.

I was done packing in 20 minutes. I casually walked over to Karl and leaned against the wall, facing him. His eyes swiveled to meet mine. He was still shorter than me. Hah!

"So…what's happened to you?" I asked him, keeping my tone completely casual.

"Just what's happened to you," he said back, his face expressionless.

"Being a type of a double agent and almost getting killed?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He finally smiled. Still, close-lipped, but it was a smile.

"Not exactly. It's classified, though," he said.

"Isn't everything classified?" I asked, and we were silent, because we knew how true those words were. For the rest of our lives, most of the things we would do and hear would be classified.

Then I thought about Karl's earlier words of 'just what happened to you'. Blackthorne only took boys who were orphaned, or abandoned.

I guess I had a clearer idea of why Karl had changed.

(AN/If anyone is confused, it means that Karl is an orphan)

***

It was almost curfew. We had finished pacing a while ago. I suddenly got a flash of inspiration and jumped off of my bed. I swiftly walked towards my destination. When I got there, I knocked on the door, and waited. The door opened and my beautiful Gallagher Girl stood there, looking kind of weary. I glanced in their room and saw all the clothes strewn on the floor, and the beds. No wonder she looked tired; they were STILL packing. Is that even possible? Oh, right. They had McHenry. Of course it was possible.

I smirked and pulled a surprised Cammie out by her arm, and closed the door. I pinned her against the wall and leaned closer to her. Her eyes were wide as she stared back at me, and I could see myself reflected in her orbs. I let my smirk fade into a small grin, and pressed my lips against hers. Cammie let out a little sigh, and leaned into me. I smiled against her lips and pulled slightly away.

"You excited, Gallagher Girl?" I whispered. She slightly shivered and said,

"Yeah. Are you?"

"What do you think?" I countered, trying to annoy her. It was really fun. It seemed to work. She groaned and pushed against my chest. But of course I didn't let her go. I gripped tighter onto her waist and molded her lips against mine once more. After a while I let her go, slipping into the shadows. She stared after me and I called softly,

"Sweet dreams, Gallagher Girl. Of me," I heard her sigh slightly and mumble something about annoying boys, and I snickered inaudibly.

I slinked into my room, and the guys all gave me a knowing grin. Well, except Karl. But he seemed to know what had happened. Smart guy. I smirked at Grant and Jonas, who still didn't have their girls, at least not officially. Grant and Bex were like a couple, constantly bickering, but both of them hadn't admitted to them being "together". And Jonas and Liz? They hadn't even gotten past the 'I like you, I like you too, let's go out!" phase. I was very disappointed in them both.

I slipped out of my clothes and climbed into my bed. Yes, I sleep with only boxers on. And yes, I know that Cammie would love to see that. Soon the lights turned off and I drifted off to sleep. I hoped that Cammie really was dreaming sweet dreams.

But, of course, my dreams were the sweetest.

Because they were of Cammie. What could beat that?

***

I opened one eye. Then I opened the other. Light flashed in front of me and I blinked. I felt like a mouse on an experiment table. Grant, Jonas, and Karl were all staring at me with very serious expressions. I rose up, and smirked.

"I know I'm that hot, but am I so hot that even you can't resist?" I asked, and three hands flew out to smack me. But of course, me being the great spy I am, I dodged them all.

"I was actually trying to experiment my 'eyes on flesh causes a tingly feeling' theory, which may be cause by-"

I cut Jonas off, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Go try it on your girlfriend, you can have some fun drooling at the same time."

Jonas blushed a bright red and stuttered something about Liz not being his girlfriend, but I wasn't listening.

Cammie was here.

***

"Be down in ten," she told us, and disappeared before I could make my move. Damn!

We quickly finished getting ready (well, I did), and we walked downstairs. I was preoccupied, thinking about how pretty Cammie looked with her hair in a wispy bun and a violet short sleeved shirt.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, the girls were waiting for us…well, except McHenry. She was still lugging more suitcases. I saw Karl snorting, and I hid my smile. I reached for Cammie and pecked her on her cheek. Mr. Solomon and Ms .Morgan arrived. She gave a little envelope to Cammie.

"These are your plane tickets, have fun."

"And be careful. Be on your guard. Always," Mr. Solomon told us.

"Stop being so paranoid," I told him, joking. But he looked back at me with totally serious eyes, and I knew he was right. We were spies. We had to be prepared for everything and anything.

Even if all I wanted to do was let go and be _normal,_ for once.

***

We climbed into a limo, and made sure that my Gallagher Girl sitting very, very close to me. I put my arm around her and she settled into my chest for the 1 hour ride. I glanced around and noticed that we were all paired up. How convenient. Well…the exception was Karl and McHenry, who were sitting as far away from each other as possible. They did not start off on a good foot.

It was silent. Too silent that it was awkward. My Gallagher Girl, being the wonderful person she is, cleared her throat and tried to make conservation.

"So…Karl. What school are you transferring from?"

"That's classified."

Cammie mumbled something under her breath about boy spies and their classified information.

"Um, so, you and Zach know each other?"

"Yeah. We met a few times when we were younger. Nothing much, though."

McHenry glared at Karl as if she thought he shouldn't even be speaking. Guess she was still pissed about the "spoiled little girl" thing.

The conversation got started, and we all talked about totally random things, from what we preferred on our hot dogs, and the best spy equipment. Before we knew it, we were at the airport. We got out of the limo, and got our bags. Cammie took out her bags and set them on the floor for a moment. I took my cue and took all of them, along with my suitcases.

"Zach! They're heavy!" Cammie exclaimed, worried. I smiled at her, she was just too nice for her own good.

"You think I can't handle this? I'm hurt," I told her, being cocky. It was fun…and it was what I had to do. At least, in public.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bex hit Grant on the head, complaining that I was being a gentleman, while he was just a lazy pig. Grant ducked his head and mumbled a sorry, and grabbed both their bags. I bit back my laugh. That guy was so whipped.

When we got to our seats in the airplane, I made sure that my Gallagher Girl was sitting next to me, in the window seat. I put our suitcases up, and settled myself next to her. I gave her a quick kiss and grabbed her small hand that looked fragile, but hurt like hell when you got hit by it.

Of course, Bex and Grant, Liz and Jonas were sitting together, so that left Macey and Karl together. I could already see the disaster. Oh, bad, they were sitting across from us.

I tried not to notice their bickering (over who got to sit in what seat, they looked the same to me) and focused on Cammie.

"I'm so excited, Zach. It's the first time I'm not going to that ranch on Nebraska," she told me.

"I'm just glad I'm with you," I told her in a teasing tone, making her blush. I said 'teasing tone', but I really do mean it. Wherever she goes, I'll go with her. But I wouldn't tell her that. Not yet.

About an hour in the plane ride, Cammie was asleep, with her head on my shoulder. I faintly heard Bex snoring and Grant mumbling something about pancakes and girls in bikinis. Jonas and Liz were quietly whispering about this new spy equipment Liz made. And…

"Hey! I thought I told you not to come over this line, Daniels!"

"And I thought I told you not to put your elbow on this arm rest, McHenry."

"I. Hate. You."

"Likewise."

It was a start of a beautiful relationship.

I put a small blanket over Cammie, and tried to make her comfortable. My hand brushed against a scar on her left temple, and I frowned, remembering the events of the last year. I sighed and held her tighter, shuddering at the thought of the Anaconda hurting her.

No one was going to touch my Gallagher Girl.

Not if I could help it.

* * *

At least **10 reviews**,=**next **chapter

**VOTE!!!**

Zach's code name: **Hawk(**strong, fast, deadly) or **Dark Knight**(as in dark NIGHT and Cammie's KNIGHT in shining armor)


	4. Chapter 3 Cammie

I want to take this story slow, so I hope this isn't BORING!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**Cammie**

The plane was shaking. I groggily opened my eyes and looked around. I saw that I was tucked into Zach's arm, and he was sleeping with a peaceful expression on his face. I smiled and smoothed a strand of his hair. He mumbled something inaudible, and I looked around to see what the others were doing. Bex and Grant were playing this cute game of footsie, and Liz and Jonas were asleep, with their heads together. Karl and Macey were sleeping as far away from each other as they could. I closed my eyes and got comfortable again. But we were all awakened by a loud shout.

"Ew! Get your head off of me!" Macey screamed.

Zach woke up with a start and shook his head. He looked over at me and smiled, cocking his head to the side. His eyes ran over me, and a sweet smile was on his face.

"Have a nice nap?" Zach asked me, grinning. I just leaned into his shoulder and didn't say a word.

"This plane ride is long. And boring."

"Patience, Gallagher Girl. And how can you say it's _boring_? I'm sitting right here!"

I rolled my eyes and reached for my headphones to watch the movie that was on. Ooh, it was James Bond. I alerted my other friends, and soon we were deeply into the movie, mocking every move he made. I swear, if that guy was a real spy, he would be dead by now.

I can't begin to tell you how long, uncomfortable, boring and irritating the plane ride was. Of course, Zach being there was a plus, but everything else from the smell to other people's loud snores was bad.

And the worst thing was that there was this blonde flight attendant, and she kept flirting with Zach. She was like, 26, and she came to our seat every 5 minutes, and asked Zach if he needed anything. And she also sent a wink or a flirtatious smile his way every 5 seconds. I gripped my armrest, annoyed,

"Here is your dinner. How is your flight so far? Is there anything I can do?"

I gritted my teeth.

"Maybe some water for my girlfriend," Zach said, not even looking in her direction. I shot her a triumphant glare, and smirked, Zach-style. The minute she left, fuming, Zach started chuckling.

"That was some awesome smirking, Gallagher Girl," he said.

"Learned from the best," I told him, and that smirk reappeared on his face. I smiled along with him, until his smirk started becoming annoying again.

"Okay, you can stop smirking now." He kept at it.

"Ow, Bex! You're MUCH hotter than that Vesper girl! Ow!"

I looked around at my hitting, bickering friends, and thought again how we were definitely not normal.

Including the spies-in-training part, of course.

***

I sighed. Freedom! We were out of the plane and in the terminal, waiting for our bags. I talked with Bex as I waited for my bags. So I didn't notice that Zach had already pulled both our bags off the revolving thing.

"How did you find my bags?" I asked, surprised.

"I make it my job to remember the bags of beautiful ladies."

Bex awed, but I rolled my eyes.

"What are you, a bellboy?"

Zach smirked.

"So, do I get a tip?"

"Maybe later," I told him, rushing forward to help Macey with her numerous bags.

After about 30 minutes later, we were finally walking out the doors to Australia. It was supposed to be winter here, but it was really warm. I was hit with a burst of warm air, and I smiled, happy to (finally) be here.

Zach said in my ear,

"So, do I get my tip now?"

Before I could answer, I felt the world flip. Then I felt a pair of very familiar lips crashing down on mine. It was like our first kiss, except this time we were in a different location. Zach pulled away and whispered in my ear,

"Our first kiss in Australia. Thanks for the tip, Madame."

Zach straightened up and started putting our bags in the car that was waiting for us. I kind of smiled dreamily, and stared after him, biting my lip.

My bellboy did the best job of them all.

***

"Wow…" I muttered, impressed by the size of the summer house. It was a beautiful house, with a nice front porch with a swinging bench. There was grass surrounding the whole place, and some nice flowers. The house was mostly white, with a little bit of a beige, yellow trimming. There was two floors, with and attic that had a circle window. Macey bounded in the house and sprawled on the blue couch, like she owned the place. I had to remind myself that she did.

"How many houses do you have, McHenry," Karl said sarcastically, and it sounded like an awful insult. Macey ignored him and said,

"Pick your rooms. But I get the pink one."

"Figures," _someone_ muttered under their breath.

Then all of us simultaneously started to run towards the second floor. I raced past yellow, white, sky blue, lavender, and burnt red rooms, and placed myself into the blue one. Grant raced into the room opposite of me, but Zach walked in leisurely and said,

"Thanks for saving my room for me, Grant."

Grant tried to glare him, but Zach whispered something in his ear, and Grant stomped out, huffing about 'Zach and his precious girlfriend'. I smiled and walked across into Zach's room. He was staring out the window. When I got to him, he reached for me and buried his head in my hair.

"I love you, Gallagher Girl," he said softly, holding me.

"I love you, too," I said back, rubbing his defined back. I knew that we loved each other, but it was nice to hear it. Zach didn't really do feelings.

But I hoped that would change.

***

Bright sunshine woke me up. The sunlight was streaming in through my window. I yawned and sat up.

"Did you dream about me, Gallagher Girl?"

I jumped, surprised.

"Zach! Get out!" I yelled, pulling up the covers to cover myself. I was only wearing a skimpy tank top and boy shorts.

Zach smirked. He nodded his head towards me and said,

"Nice view."

I glared at him and ran into the bathroom. When I got out, freshened up, Zach was gone. I dressed in some jean shorts and a navy tank top, and went downstairs. I smelled bacon and pancakes. I wondered who was cooking.

"You cook?" I asked, not believing it.

"What, you doubt my skills? Try some, you'll be worshiping me," Zach replied, and fed me a piece of bacon. I blushed and ate it, and surprisingly, it wasn't burnt. Well, figures, Zach is pretty much good at everything. SO annoying.

"Ugh, stop the love fest, it's making me queasy," a voice said, and I started blushing like crazy. Of course, Zach just smirked at the person and gave him a plate. Karl sleepily rubbed his eyes and mechanically started to eat.

A second later I heard a kind of rumbling noise and Bex came down the stairs. She looked at me, excited, and said,

"Cammie, let's go to the beach!"

I kind of groaned, I didn't really want to walk around in a skimpy swimming suit.

Half an hour later, all of us were headed towards the beach, that wasn't far from the house. I was wearing this turquoise bikini (forced by Bex and Macey, of course) and I felt uncomfortable. I felt really…not pretty compared to Bex and Macey. Zach was wearing green trunks with a white T-shirt, and of course he looked hot. Too hot. He was attracting too many stared from other girls. And so was Grant.

Grant nodded at some passing girl, unconsciously.

"Wow, it's pretty," he said, kind of dumbly.

Bex smacked his head.

"Bex, I meant the ocean! You are the British Bombshell!"

"Can you surf, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked me, and I shook my head.

"Not that well."

"Well then, I better make it my mission to teach you," he told me, smiling a secret smile.

I faked a smile and kept walking.

True to his word, the minute we got to the beach, Zach rented two surfboards and dragged me out to the water. First he made me stand on the board the right way. Which I already know, but it was kind of nice to have his hands on my waist.

"Ugh, I give up," I said, exasperated, after about 20 minutes. It wasn't going to work. I kicked a bit of sand, annoyed, and Zach chuckled.

"You give it a try, and tell me if it's as easy as you said it is," I grumbled.

Zach raised an eyebrow at me and started paddling out to the waves. A minute later Zach was on the surfboard, actually surfing. I gaped at him, not able to understand how he was doing it.

Zach was really good. Or, really Goode. Random people stopped to stare at him. This was the problem about having a really hot, talented boyfriend. You had a lot of girls wanting him.

I glanced over at my other friends. Hah, Grant was SO whipped, he was spreading sunscreen on Bex's back, while looking out longingly at the waves. Jonas and Liz were both watching Zach, it was cute how their open-mouthed expressions were exactly the same. Macey was sunbathing, reading an issue of Teen Vogue. Every once in a while, she would send glares in Karl's direction, but he didn't seem to notice. Maybe it was the black sunglasses.

Zach walked out of the water, shaking his wet hair. Tell Grant to leave, Zach was the real Greek God. He smirked at me, and opened his mouth. Probably to brag about how goode he was. I quickly covered his mouth with mine, and he seemed to forget whatever he was about to say. He deepened the kiss and I heard someone cough and say,

"Is the lovefest still not over?"

"It's never going to end, deal with it, Daniels."

I wrapped my arms around Zach's neck, and he pulled away, his green eyes twinkling like the sea behind him.

"Sure you don't want to give surfing another try?"

I nudged him with my elbow.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."

* * *

Too boring? Should I take the Zammie out and put the action in?

At least **10 reviews**=**next chapter**


	5. Chapter 4 Zach

**Sorry it took so long, the documnet uploading had a problem!!!**

**So, some action....maybe**

* * *

**Zach**

"Let's go sightseeing!" a girl's voice exclaimed. I sighed, but got up. I know, I sound like some obsessed stalker, but I can't help it. And she's my girlfriend, so there. I pulled on some jeans and a T-shirt and walked out of my room. I passed Cammie's room, and paused. I took two steps backward, and leaned against the doorframe just as Cammie came out.

"Great to see you again, Gallagher Girl," I told her, teasingly. She half-smiled, half-groaned and gave me a little kiss, which turned into a mini-make out session. I faintly heard a door open.

"Ugh, my eyes! Go take that somewhere else, you-"

"Shut up, Daniels."

"I don't want to deal with you, McHenry."

I ignored them both and kept kissing Cammie until Liz giggled and said,

"Let Cammie breathe, Zach. You'll be able to kiss her more that way, if she's actually alive."

I broke away from her and smirked at everyone watching us.

"Good morning everyone, show's over, get going."

Everyone scrambled away, and I looked into Cammie's eyes. They were blue today.

"Eager to see me?"

Cammie blushed, and pulled me downstairs.

"We're going to the Harbor Bridge, and then we're seeing something at the Opera House."

"Why do we have to see a damn _opera_?"

"Because, we're in Sydney, idiot! What are you going to do all day, gell your hair?"

"You spend half of your life in front of the mirror."

"Shut up!" everyone said, and Macey and Karl sobered up.

Grant raised his hand like he was in class.

"Do we have to walk all the way?" he asked, looking really confused.

"No, we're taking the subway," Macey said.

"Sure you can handle that, McHenry?"

Macey ignored Karl and ushered us out the front door.

"Oh, and we're going to see the oh-so-cute-and –smelly koalas!"

"Ow, Jonas, you stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry, Liz, you can step on mine, too."

Have I mentioned how awesome my friends are?

Yes, I'm being sarcastic.

***

The water was beautiful. It was blue and sparkling. The sun was high above our heads, and it wasn't hot, but not cold either. From here, I could see the Harbor Bridge stretching out across the horizon, and the Opera House was as amazing as it was in pictures. Although it was more yellow than white. The thing must have aged.

"Here, take a picture," Macey said, tossing the camera at Karl.

"Why do I have to take a picture of-"

"Just take it!"

Karl scowled and put the camera to his eyes. He focused it on the Gallagher girls, and they he stepped back, as if he'd had a shock. He looked up at Macey with his eyebrows kind of scrunched up, and then lowered his eyes to the camera again. I kept my eyes trained on Cammie, who had her silky hair blowing slightly in the wind.

The girls all rushed to see the photo. I bet my Gallagher Girl looked the best. Then I got an idea and pulled Cammie's arm. I hugged her to my chest and took a self-photo of us, together. I loosened my grip on her and smiled.

"I think the view is very beautiful today."

It was true. She was so beautiful.

She grinned and slightly sighed. She leaned up to kiss me, and I snapped another shot.

I looked at the photo, and I knew it was my favorite.

***

"Zach, you know you actually have to keep your eyes on the stage?"

"I'm listening. And I'd much rather look at you," I whispered, making her flustered.

I brushed my fingers against hers, and my whole arm tingled. I took her hand, and started playing with my fingers. They were so thin. I wondered how she could punch that hard with this. Maybe it was the bones that made it hurt more. I met her eyes, and saw that she was looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Can't get enough of the show?" I asked, and I smacked his arm.

"You. Are. So. Damn. Cocky."

"And YOU love it," I countered, and she didn't have anything to say for that.

I heard a sound that was like a snore and snapped my head to the left. Grant was sleeping like there was no tomorrow. Figures, the guy can sleep anywhere. And by anywhere, I mean even in the bathroom.

"Why are you making us see this?"

"Because."

"Oh, that's a great answer. I'll shut up now."

"Good."

"I was being sarcastic, or are you too dumb to notice?"

"Go dunk your head in the ocean or something."

Ah, Macey and Karl…

I looked in Liz's direction. Jonas' hand was inching slowly towards hers. There was a boom in the music, and they both jumped. Their hands touched and they broke apart at lightning speed, blushing. They were so…elementary school sweet.

All in all, it was…a VERY entertaining program.

***

"Aw, the koalas are so cute, Zach!"

"Dang, I have some competitors. But of course I win, they're smelly."

She ignored me and went to pet the koalas. They were soft, but, they were really smelly. Maybe like Grant? And most of them were sleeping.

"Koalas sleep about 18 hours a day and this is because of the eucalyptus leaves they eat, which are full of alcohol."

Macey was standing as far as she could from the koalas. We tried to persuade her to come, but she kept saying they were "too smelly". Then Karl roughly took her wrist and dragged her over to the koala. He forced her to pet one, and Macey fell in love with it. Go figure. I guess McHenry does have a heart somewhere.

Cammie and I wandered away from our friends, and she said she wanted to go see the kangaroos. I didn't, but I couldn't say no to my Gallagher Girl, could I?

"What's your favorite animal, Zach?" she asked me. I loved her, but I knew that we had a lot more to learn about each other.

"Chameleon," I said seriously, and bore my eyes into hers.

"I'm guessing yours is a Hawk, Gallagher Girl," I whispered, and leaned in to kiss her. But we heard a weird noise and I looked up to see the kangaroo. Cammie abandoned me and rushed over to the kangaroo.

I went and put an arm around her.

"You're still my favorite," she told me, smiling.

"I know," I said, slightly pulling her away from the kangaroo. Stupid animal, stealing my attention.

I am so jealous.

***

It had been a long day. I was tired, and I made my way from the bathroom to my room, messing up my hair. Cammie's room had a soft glow, illuminated by the moon. She looked so tired, and she had a half-asleep, annoyed expression on her face while she tried to get knots out of her hair. I quietly walked in and took the brush from her. I made her relax, and started to softly brush her hair, getting all the knots out. She closed her eyes and sighed.

We didn't say a word for the rest of the night.

***

When I walked back to my room, there was a white envelope on my bed. I didn't think much of it, until I opened it. My hands started to shake, and I felt sweaty all over. Gallagher Girl…

_Remember tomorrow?_

_Keep your eyes open, Zachary_

_-Double V_

* * *

at least **10 reviews=next chapter!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5 Cammie

**I started school…T.T**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I'm so glad you like my story! I'm trying to make it better, but it's hard. **

**SO, the story…I bet you thought there was going to be action this time…hahahaha**

* * *

**Cammie  
**

I woke up, and my hair was really silky. I smiled, thinking of last night. Zach had been so amazingly sweet. I really didn't know he had it in him. My thoughts unconsciously started moving towards the things Zach might do on our anniversary or something. Woah, that's a bit too far… I wondered what Zach was doing right now. And I'm not being a stalker, I'm just curious. Zach does have and amazingly interesting life. I decided to go surprise him. I quietly laughed to myself and walked into his room, smack into his back. So much for surprising him. More like I surprised myself. I expected Zach to crack some joke about my amazing balance, or smirk, or kiss me. Anything. But he stood there, stiff and rigid, not moving. I got worried.

"Zach…is everything okay?" I asked.

"It's fine, Cam. Just…get out." Zach's voice was strained and dotted with spots of…sadness. Zach doesn't DO sadness. It's against the law of ZachLand or something.

I was taken aback, and I quickly left the room. I walked downstairs, wondering what that was all about. I had some breakfast, made by Bex, but I didn't taste it. I was too worried about Zach. And that was probably good, because I ate some later, and it tasted more like rocks than food. I wonder how Grant had been able to shove it into his mouth.

We all waited for Zach to come downstairs, but he never showed. Usually, he's up really early, and he comes down to eat or cook before any of us are up. But today, we didn't see even a hair on him. It felt wrong, not having Zach here to mock everything we did. At last, I took some food up to his room, but he wasn't there. The window was open, and there was a slight breeze flowing in. I panicked and ran downstairs.

"He's not there!"

"Oh, he's probably on the roof. He _is_ the Hawk."

I sighed in relief and ran up the stairs again. I jumped out the window in Zach's room and climbed on to the roof. Sure enough, Zach was sitting there, looking out towards the ocean, with a grim and serious expression on his face. The view was different, and beautiful, but I didn't even have time to enjoy the scenery of Liz and Jonas having a computer date.  
"Zach," I said softly, taking his hand in mine. His hand was cold, and very rough. His whole body was rigid, and he didn't look at me. I didn't say anything else; I was scared that I might break whatever trance he was in.

Zach took our entwined hands and pulled them to his face. He breathed in, rubbed the back of my hand against his cheek, and looked sadly at me. He had another expression in his amazing eyes, but I couldn't really place it. Zach is normally hard to read, and he was even harder to read now. There was a hint of…fear? No, that couldn't be it, Zachary Goode is never scared, unless I'm dying. And I'm not. I can feel just fine. Then he turned his head to the other side and I heard him say something about 'ignoring…they wouldn't…Cammie" I was really confused. (A/N if you are confused too, it means Zach has decided to ignore the note….for now…hahahaha. You thought something big would happen, right? Not yet…mwuahaha…sorry) What was he talking about? Did I have something to do with this?

All of a sudden Zach turned his head towards me and said in a tone that was more like his usual tone,

"So, have any leftovers for me?"

But his eyes weren't the same.

***

Zach was moody all throughout the day. One minute he was acting all happy, and the next minute he was sad and depressed. It was like he had let his guard down today. I was worried, but Karl said it was 'boy hormones acting up'. He also said that I should "give Zach what he wants". Weren't girls the ones to have mood swings? I know there's something else.

Right now, we were arranging a mat to practice our moves so we don't lose our touch. Well, that was Bex's excuse. The real reason was so that she could kick Grant's butt for drooling while watching this TV show with a hot girl. Bex was kicking his butt, and he was groaning things like "She looked like you!".

Grant groaned. He was lying on the mat with Bex standing over him, victoriously. The rest of us giggled. Next up was Macey and Karl.

"Cammie, can't YOU fight with this freak?"

"You get a chance to kick his butt, Macey."

That shut her up real fast.

The game(?) started and it never seemed to end. Macey was good, but so was Karl. He knew some moves we had never seen before; he must have picked them up in his old school. Eventually, Karl won, but only because Macey stopped for a second to inspect her broken nail.

"You broke my nail!"

"Oh, I'm so devastated. How will I ever live?"

I took Karl next, and I would've won if Zach hadn't come out to the back yard at that moment. I got distracted.

"Zach, try to take Karl!" Grant called. Zach ignored us and kept walking

"Come on, Zach!"

Zach growled angrily.

"Fine."

He walked over to the mat and immediately flipped Karl over, hard. Then he turned around and went back into the house. We all looked at each other, shocked. This was not the cocky, teasing, sarcastic Zach we knew.

There was something seriously wrong.

"Ow, my back!"

_Other_ than Karl's back.

***

Zach didn't come for dinner. We were all worried, he hadn't eaten that much. And spies need to eat, trust me. I started doubting myself, wondering if I did anything. I thought about the kangaroos from yesterday. He couldn't be jealous, right? Nah…he's Zach.

The sun was almost down. Zach was sitting on the beach, alone, watching the horizon. I walked to him, quietly. I sat down next to him, and asked him,

"Did I do something? Was it the kangaroos?"

Zach pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"You didn't do anything," he said, his voice almost cracking, "I'm sorry."

I hugged him back, and I thought that whatever happened, if I could have this, then my life would be close to perfect. Wow, I sound cliché. Zach was quiet as he hugged me tight. He seemed to be searching for comfort in my neck, as he buried his head there. I felt his hot breath on my back, and waited for him to speak up, patiently.

"Today's the day my parents were killed." His voice was soft. I hadn't heard him speak in this tone before.

"Zach…" I whispered and hugged him tighter. I didn't try to comfort him, or tell him that everything was going to be okay. Cause that would be a lie. And I never wanted to lie to Zach.

The sky was painted in hues of pink and yellow. We watched the sun sink down, and the last rays of sunlight began to disappear.

I suddenly remembered the saying that couples who watch the sunset together will break up.

***

I was asleep when a figure came into my bedroom. The figure walked towards me and sat down on my bed. He touched the edge of my bed sheets and played with them. He seemed undecided about something, and his posture was bent, as if he didn't want to face the world, as if all he wanted to do was just crawl into the covers and stay there.

"Cammie…do you mind?"

"No."

Zach slipped into my bed and I snuggled into him. His face was lit by the moon, and he had a sad expression on his face. He never would have shown emotions like this even 3 months ago. Zach pulled me closer and put his head on the top of my head, and let out a sigh. I put my head in the crook of his neck and said,

"Thanks for letting you guard down."

He turned his head to look at me, and smiled genuinely for the first time today.

"Anytime, Cammie…"

He tucked me in and kissed me on the temple. We listened to each other breathing, and I felt Zach's slow heartbeat. It calmed me. We drifted off to sleep in each others arms, and I would've been happy even if tomorrow never came.

***

"You two are SO cute!"

I jumped and almost fell off the bed, but Zach caught me at the last moment. I was still half-asleep, and didn't register what they were squealing about. Then I remembered that Zach was with me. In my BED.

"Good morning, ladies," Zach said, cockily, and I sort of pushed him. Must have been harder than I thought, cause he almost fell off the bed.

"Ow, Cammie, you'll feel bad if you get me hurt!"

"I hope you didn't try anything, Goode." Macey said, threateningly.

"Why don't you ask Cammie?" he answered, smirking.

Zach was back to normal. His normal cocky, annoying self that I know…and love.

I smiled at him, and Zach gave a pointed look at the girls, and they left. He kissed me, and I heard a collective 'aww' from the doorway and waved my hand at them to go.

When Zach and I walked downstairs, Bex and Liz 'awwed' all over again.

"Here comes the bride and groom," Karl said sarcastically, and Macey stabbed him with her elbow. Karl sent Macey a death glare and in a few seconds they were engaged in this weird, evil-eye fight.

Zach and I(the normal ones…) rounded up our little sheep and dragged them out to go out to get something to eat.

So the eight of us started out for another day of weirdness, fun and…

"Don't get lost now, Gallagher Girl."

Annoying people.

Who you can't help but love.

Stupid irresistible Zach.

* * *

Was Zach too…emotional?? The Double V thing and his parents, was it enough to let his guard down?

Was it too boring, again?

At least **10 reviews**=next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6 Zammie

**SO, some action this time!**

**Thanks for all your kind reviews! **

* * *

**Zach**

I was feeling better now, and I felt guilty for being snappy at Cammie. But I was still worried. Those Double V people can take me, but they are not touching my Gallagher Girl.

The girls were going shopping to Hornsby Mall today. Oh, the joy. Of course, I wanted to keep Cammie safe, but I wasn't about to go shopping with _McHenry_. That would be saying "hey, I wanna die a slow and painful death, take me shopping with you!"

"Don't sweep the whole mall, McHenry," Karl said sarcastically.

"I could get gross stuff, of course not."

Karl scowled. He does that a lot. I do the opposite-smirk!

And I also figured that with girls like Bex and McHenry, Cammie would be pretty safe. Even I, the great Zach Goode was careful around them. I just felt sorry for Grant who had no brains; he always messed things up with his "British Bombshell".

So I followed the guys to the beach. We were going to surf. The waves were nice and high today. I will be able to show off. Damn, Cammie won't be there to see me. As we parted ways, Cammie gave me this too-cute puppy dog face begging me to help her out of this one. I had good taste in girls. Of course, I succumbed and said,

"So…Baxter…why don't you let Cammie come with us. I want to show off my surfing skills."

"No way, Zach! She bloody needs some decent clothes. Show off to the waves or something."

I gave up. No use fighting with Baxter. I would just end up with a bruise or two that I did not want. I smirked at Cammie and went down to the beach. I felt sort of bad, and there was a nagging feeling that said to stay with Cammie, but I was going to die if I went shopping with them.

When we got to the beach, it wasn't crowded, but there was a considerable amount of people. Mostly girls wearing skimpy bikinis who thought they were pretty. Ha, wait until Cammie gets here. And…I guess Baxter and McHenry are pretty OK, too. Nothing compared to Cammie, though.

We surfed for a while. Well, Jonas tried, but he was pretty much hopeless. I tried to teach him, and I ended up getting little scratch marks on my arms that looked like marks from a cat. Grant was attracting a lot of girls, and if he wasn't careful, I just might tell on him. That'd be really fun. I could just sit back and watch Baxter beat him up. Karl had on black sunglasses that kind of made him look like a celebrity, and he was ordering a drink. There were girls around him gaping at his toned body, and I rolled my eyes. One of the girls spilt a bit of her drink on him, and Karl sent her his master scowl, reserved only for Macey. The girl cowered and left. Karl sure knows how to attract girls-and drive them away. Yes, I had a little group of girls around me as well. But I didn't care, all I wanted was my Gallagher Girl.

"Hey, you were good out on the waves." A blonde girl came up and talked to me. I looked away, not interested. I was half-tempted to say 'I know I'm good, but what are you good at?'

"Thanks," I said instead, in a bored voice.

"I'm Ashley," she said, smiling. She was pretty, but nothing compared to Cammie. Cammie was like, this glowing gold star that I couldn't ignore, no matter how I tried. Not that I want to try.

"Uh-huh," I muttered, and walked away.

"So, what's your name," the blonde bimbo asked, and I said,

"Zach."

"Are you from America?"

This girl was really annoying. What, did she think we were playing '20 questions'? I turned to snap at her, but my eyes caught something out of the ordinary.

Three men in not matching, non-beach-wear clothes, with big fishing hats.

_Pretending_ to read newspapers.

***

**Cammie**

Macey and Bex dragged me around numerous stores. They made me try on ridiculous things and claimed that "Zach would love you in that". Really, Macey, would Zach love me in a pink dress thingy that's a 3 letter price? With frills?? Liz was okay, she didn't seem to enjoy it quite as much as Bex and Macey were, but still, she was pretty giddy. This shopping thing was a slow and painful torture technique. In the end, I ended up getting this navy shirt with slightly puffy sleeved and a clinch at the chest. And a few other things Bex said looked 'bloody awesome' on me.

"So, Bex, are you and Grant together yet?" Liz asked, and Bex's face sort of went dark.

"The idiot won't ask me. He's so bloody stupid!"

"Then you ask him. You're the man in this relationship, the way I see it," Macey said, matter-of-factly. I hid a smile.

"What about you, Macey, is love blossoming in the hate?" Bex shot back. Macey pursed her lips and glowered.

"Don't bring up that…_jerk,_ you're ruining my mood."

"Fine, fine."

"I still can't admit I like Jonas to his face," Liz blurted out.

"Just do it," Macey said, smiling, referring to a Yuna Kim Nike advertisement. (A/N the woman's figure Olympic Gold Medalist? Korean? You know her!)

"It seems like Cammie's the only one with a real relationship. Go figure," Bex teased and I blushed and smacked her on the arm. I didn't like talking about my relationship. I mean, I liked gushing about how sweet and hot Zach was sometimes, but some things were private. And the memories made me blush like crazy.

I quickly made up some excuse and got a smoothie. I sipped it, enjoying the strawberry flavor. Then I stopped short when I got to a boutique. Liz crashed into me, and almost fell flat on her face. She and Jonas were the perfect match, balance-wise. I went into the shop and picked up an emerald shirt. It was almost exactly the color of Zach's eyes. I smiled and searched for his size, and purchased it.

"Uh, Cammie, isn't that men's wear?" Liz asked, squinting.

"She's getting it for Goode, duh!" Macey said, and Liz mouthed an 'Oh'.

We spent the next hours just walking through the mall, and I smiled, imagining how Zach would look in the shirt. We probably looked like 4 girls out on a shopping spree, having fun(hahahahaha), being carefree.

But something was very wrong.

I had seen that man in black three times.

And three times is a tail.

***

Zach

I was…wary. I left the annoying blonde bimbo, and started towards my friends. As I speed-walked, I kept thinking about Cammie. What if she was in danger right now? What if they had a tail on her, too? I wanted to kick myself. I should have forced Baxter to let Cammie stay with me!

"Karl. Karl!" Karl jumped and fell off the bench. His sunglasses slipped down his nose, and he went from celebrity to old man.

"What? I'm catching up on my sleep. McHenry kept me up, she is so damn annoying."

"Get your sleep later; there are three men on us."

That woke him up. He immediately sat up and casually looked around.

"Those guys in the _fishermen hats_. What, are they _trying_ to ruin my eyes?"

"That's not the point," I growled, "find Grant, and tell him. I'll get Jonas."

This was not good. We quickly left the beach, and started back to our house-using the long way. Way long. But to our confusion, the men didn't follow us, or even turn their heads.

It was weird.

Too weird for my liking.

***

**Cammie**

I frowned.

"Guys, there's a –"

"Tail on us. I know," Macey whispered.

"Let's split up, and meet at the train terminal."

We all agreed, and split in to twos, me and Macey, Bex and Liz. The man looked undecided for a second, whether to follow us or them. Then he must have decided to follow us, because he rushed towards us. He was a very bad pavement artist. Unless he was pretending that he was bad so that he could fool us to and make us think he was bad, but he's actually-I don't even know what I'm saying.

Up ahead, I noticed a crowd of people in a mini-concert. I ushered Macey towards that place, and we blended into the crowd of people, moving their bodies to the strong beat.

"Whoo! You rock, um, what band is this?"

"I don't care! Just keep moving."

After a few minutes of "You rock"s and "I like your T-shirt"s and "Excuse us"es, we lost the tail. Or that's what I hoped. We met Bex and Liz back at the train station, and we boarded the train. Just as the train left, I glimpsed the man, scratching his head on the platform. I kind of smirked. I have to stop doing that. Zach is such a bad influence on me!

But, they do say people who love each other start to become similar to each other.

Wow. Love is blind.

***

**Zach**

I nervously paced in front of the living room window. Yes, me, Zachary Goode, was nervous. But I couldn't help it! My Gallagher Girl might be in danger at this moment!

"The floor's thin, Zach."

I ignored Karl and paced faster. Then I heard a girl's voice and snapped my head up. Dang, it was some insignificant other girls. I hung my head, and closed my eyes. In that small amount of time, the front door creaked open, and…

"Blackthorne Boy?"

Cammie. I swiftly walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. I put my lips to her ear and whispered so that only she could hear.

"I'm glad your safe, Gallagher Girl."

She seemed surprised.

"How did you know we had trouble?"

I almost had a heart attack, but kept my cool.

"Because we had some trouble, too," I lied, pretending I knew what had happened to her.

"What? Are you okay?"

"Like I said before, worry about yourself, Gallagher Girl."

There was a gagging sound, and then a loud smack, and a following 'ow!'.

"Let's get some privacy," I said, and pulled her upstairs.

"What happened exactly, Cammie?"

"We were tailed. We lost him, it's okay. Maybe it was nothing."

I was quiet. I decided not to tell Cammie about the note.

"Maybe it was nothing," I lied, again. I hated lying to her, but I didn't want to worry her.

Cammie's face lit up.

"Oh, I got you something!"

"A video game?" I asked, joking.

She made a face.

"No, a shirt. I know it's not much, but-"

I cut her off.

"Any gift from you is perfect," I told her, softly, and she blushed and lowered her head, handing me a shopping bag. Inside was a green shirt. I immediately liked it.

"I thought it would go well with your eyes…" she trailed off weakly.

"You are so obsessed with me, Cammie," I teased her, and she turned the brightest shade of red. I laughed and kissed her.

"Thank you, I love it."

And I really did.

I would cherish any gift from my Gallagher Girl.

* * *

At least **10 reviews**=next chapter!

Cute? Not? Goode? Not?


	8. Chapter 7 Zach

Thanks for the kind reviews!!!

**Please Read & Review my ****new one shot****!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Zach**

It was afternoon. We had spent the morning lazing around. Some of us had just gotten up. (coughGrantcough) I decided to cook something for my friends and girlfriend. But mostly, my girlfriend. Yeah, I don't care if Grant starves or starts eating rocks to survive. I searched in the fridge and smirked. There were ingredients to make pasta. That was something I was good, or Goode, at making. Well, I was pretty much good at everything. I got to work, and I was so wrapped up in making everything perfect that I didn't notice Cammie coming into the kitchen. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I turned around to see Cammie. Her eyes were chestnut brown today, and they were sparkling.

"You're cooking again!" she exclaimed.

"You still doubt my skills?" I asked, faking hurt.

"You could never doubt anyone else's cooking skills after eating my mom's food."

"Well, I better make sure you're well-fed."

"So you're a chef now."

"Want to be my assistant?"

I stood behind her and helped her do the right stuff. It was actually very amusing. Cammie…let's say she had some of her mom's skills with cooking. But with some help, her food could be edible. I hope.

On impulse, I kissed Cammie on the neck. She grinned, and put a bit of pasta sauce on my cheek. I smiled, slowly.

"You're gonna pay for that."

We ran around the kitchen like little kids, acting like lovesick teenagers (which we actually are) Jonas came to the kitchen and left with an empty stomach and a green face. Wimp.

I swiped some of the sauce on Cammie's nose, and she gave me this adorable pout. I doubt she knows what she does to me. I smirked and licked it off.

"Ew, Zach, that was so cliché…but sweet."

I kept smirking.

"Are you making pasta, or are you eating each other?" a sarcastic voice asked, and we jumped, and got back to work.

"Lovebirds.."

I glanced over at Cammie and saw that she was the prettiest shade of pink.

A while later, I got back at everyone who made fun of us being 'lovebirds'.

And of course Cammie love my cooking.

My pasta is so perfect.

I am a genius.

***

The sun was setting. It was warm, and the view was beautiful. I saw my Gallagher Girl on the porch, watching the sight. I crept up behind her and pulled her onto the swinging bench. She sat on my lap and tried to get away, but I held her tight. After a while she started to make herself comfortable. In silence, we watched the sunset, and I felt…happy. I haven't felt this much…emotion, not since my parents died. Cammie was some kind of miracle. I kissed her on her temple and she turned her head towards me.

"I love you," she whispered, and I felt my heart beating a bit faster.

"I love you, too," I told her, and I knew it was the truest thing I had ever said.

***

I went back to my room with a totally silly grin on my face. I probably looked like an idiot…or Grant after he's kissed Bex. No, I will never look like Grant! I was almost singing as I sat down on my bed. But then everything turned upside down.

There was another note.

_We have our eyes on you…and your girlfriend_

_-Double V _

***

I was worried. I thought about it, and I knew that I had to tell Cammie. She needed to be prepared. This wasn't fair, though. She just got over the COC trying to kill her, now these Double V people are after her because of me. And I don't even know why they're after ME. After pacing for awhile, I crept into Cammie's room. She wasn't sleeping. She kinda jumped when I appeared in front of her. Then she noticed my expression and reached for me.

"What happened?"

"Let's go outside," I told her, wanting to feel the fresh air, and it was kind of annoying to have to speak in whispers when you wanted to scream and kill the Double V people.

I took her hand, softly, and led her out to the beach. We walked in the moonlight, and we were barefoot. Cammie looked so beautiful. Cammie was looking at me, waiting for me to speak, but somehow I couldn't get my mouth to open. How could I tell her that she could die? Again. Because of me? Again. I'm killing her. Maybe I should just leave. Nah, I'm too selfish for that. I need her. I gathered my thoughts and tried to tell her everything that had happened, and that maybe we should try to get help from Mr. Solomon or someone. But the problem was, she was looking so hot in the moonlight, and I was suddenly overtaken by an impulse to kiss her. So I did. I pulled her to me, and kissed her with all the emotion I felt at the moment. Cammie kissed me back, and for a few moments, I felt nothing but her. I didn't think about anything else.

Suddenly, Cammie tensed, and broke away from me abruptly. I looked around and saw that we were surrounded by three men in black. My insides froze with terror, but my body moved for one purpose.

Protect my Gallagher Girl.

***

I became a machine and started kicking, punching, doing anything to get those evil dudes away from Cammie. Not that Cammie was a damsel in distress; she was taking on one of the guys with ease. I forced myself to go faster, harder, and at last, the men were all unconscious. But this wasn't right. No way would these Double V people have sent not-so-good-at-fighting evil dudes. But who cares, my Gallagher Girl was safe. I took her hand and we ran at top speed to the house. Well, as fast as we could run with our hands joined. When we got to Cammie's room, she turned on me with a fierce look in her eyes.

"What's going on, Zach? Is it the COC again?"

I internally sighed.

"It's someone new, Cammie. Some people called the Double V."

"What are they after? Me?"

"No…me," I said dejectedly. But it was OK, at least they weren't after Cammie…but she could get hurt because of me. Cammie looked shocked for a minute, then really, really worried, and kind of angry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she snapped.

"I…didn't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself, Zach."

"I'm sorry, Cammie," I told her, dejectedly, and she frowned.

"Just tell me from now on, OK?"

"Well…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" she asked, confused. I was sorry about the Double V trying to get her to get to me. She looked too weary, so I decided to tell her in the morning.

"Get some sleep, Gallagher Girl, I'll tell you in the morning," I said, and went back to my room.

I dreaded looking at my bed, wary that there would be another note.

Sure enough, there was another white piece of paper on the sheets.

_Come to the beach at 2 AM tomorrow. _

_Or she dies._

_Your choice, Zachary._

_-Double V_

* * *

The action is getting started!!!!

Please read my** new A-Z one shot!**

**10 reviews=**next chapter!


	9. Chapter 8 Zammie

**Thanks for all the nice reviews!! 0-0(I love that)**

**And…please read my A-Z story!!!!**

* * *

**Zach **

I thought about it a lot tonight. I couldn't sleep. I had to protect my Gallagher Girl at all costs. I knew what I had to do. I needed one last memory of her, though. I silently got up from my bed and went to Cammie's bedroom. She was sleeping fitfully, muttering things that were unintelligible. I sat down on her bed, softly, and brushed her hair away from her face. I kissed her on her forehead, then her cheeks, and finally her lips. I tasted them, savoring the feeling. I pulled away and just sat there, looking at her, memorizing her face.

"Zach…"

I jumped. Her voice was so clear, like she knew I was there. But she was sleeping. I stayed there for a long time, feeling awful about what I had to do.

But I had to do it.

**Cammie**

I woke up from a fitful sleep and remembered last night's events. I was immediately worried about Zach, and my curiosity peaked. I wanted to know who those men were, and why they were after us…or, Zach. So after making myself presentable(couldn't have bed head while going to see him), I went to Zach's room. He was lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling. I sat down next to him, and asked him

"Tell me what's happening, Zach."

Zach didn't look at me.

"Zach, tell me."

"You don't need to know."

"Yes, I do. I was attacked yesterday, too, if you don't remember!"

"I don't know why we were attacked."

"Don't lie to me, Zach."

"I don't know, Cam, and I don't want you to keep nagging me."

"Nagging? Why won't you tell me what I need to know to stay alive?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

"Well, I'm not telling you, you're just a-"

"Not that again. What am I, Zach, that you're not?"  
Zach stared at me, coldly.

"You're just Cammie. I'm a guy, I'm a better spy, I'm just…better. OK?"

I felt my heart stop.

"Zach…" my voice wavered.

"Just go, I don't want to be with you anymore."

I stayed silent, and Zach stood up.

"Sorry, Cammie, but I don't love you."

Zach's voice cracked for a millisecond, and then he turned to leave. I sat on the bed, trying to make sense of this. Zach acted like he loved me. He told me he loved me. But now he's saying he doesn't. I'm confused. I don't know what to believe.

I felt numb, like when you break an arm, it doesn't hurt right away. I wasn't feeling the pain yet. I stayed in his room for a long time. I could almost imagine that I was waiting for him to get out of the shower, or get back from surfing.

But Zach never came back. He went out, and we didn't see him for the rest of the day. I was like a…zombie. I just sat there on Zach's bed, not saying anything, not doing anything.

"Hey, Cammie, where's Zach?" my friends asked me carefully.

"I don't know," I told them, my voice hollow

"Oh…"

My friends were all looking at me, worried. Even Grant looked relatively worried for me. What a surprise. I retired to bed early, and tried to sleep. I thought about Zach, his words, our fight. Did it really happen? Or was I dreaming? I rolled over from left to right, trying to find a position that was comfortable.

It was only then I noticed a note tacked onto the wall beside me.

_Don't come after me, Gallagher Girl_

_-Zach_

***

**Zach**

Leaving Cammie was so hard. But the hardest thing had been telling her that I didn't love her. It was all a lie. And that she could believe it, without a fight? That hurt, too. But I had to do it. For her. For us. For her future ahead of her. As long as I lived, which won't be too long, I would never forget my Gallagher Girl. The first person to break down my walls. The first person to truly love me. My first love. My everything.

It was 2 AM. I walked towards the black shapes on the beach and braced myself for what was about to come. I wasn't scared, though.

Because my Gallagher Girl was safe.

I felt something aching in my chest. I wanted to cry, and Zachary Goode never cries. I turned back into the emotionless robot I was before I met Cammie.

And I walked deliberately right into the path of the Double V.

***

**Cammie**

I felt that ache in my chest again. The one that I had felt after things with Josh had been over. But his was a million times worse. Because I had loved Zach a million times more. And now he's gone. I could say I hated him, I could say I never wanted to see him again. But those were lies. It was funny how I could tell perfect lies to strangers, and even my friends, but I couldn't tell lies to my own heart.

I punched the wall, out of frustration. The pain in my hand distracted me from the ache in my chest. I hoped it wasn't broken or anything. But you know what? A broken hand works, but not a broken heart.

***

**Zach**

"Well, well, Zachary. You have grown into a great man…and spy."

I stayed silent. The man talking to me was dressed in all black, with just a touch of blue on his collar. He was middle height, with a relatively handsome face. His hair, though, was awful. Greased back. He was wearing a gold watch that shone brightly in the moonlight. He had a twisted smile on his face. He was flanked on both sides by 2 men in all black, who were staring at me with no emotion whatsoever on their faces. I stared back at them, my face the mask it always is. Except when I'm with Cammie.

"I'm glad to see you've followed orders. It makes it so much easier for us; we don't want the girl involved, either. Although it would have been nice to take her life, in revenge for my brother's death. Too bad I don't care about my brother, eh?" his voice was smooth, and he was suave. Just with a total evil side. I let no emotion show on the words 'the girl'. I had to do whatever I could to keep Cammie alive. I just hope that she and the others were already on a plane back to Virginia.

"Nice T-shirt, Zachary. It matches your eyes perfectly."

I stiffened a bit, but kept my gaze leveled.

"Our ride is just down there, come along."

The men in black shoved me with large guns. I kept the mask on, and followed quietly. Just about 3 meters down the beach, a medium sized, white boat was waiting for us. The men pushed me in, and as we sped away, I turned my gaze to the direction Cammie was. I sent her one last, telepathic message.

_I love you, Gallagher Girl. _

* * *

Awww, poor Zach. And Cammie.

At least **10 reviews**=next chapter!!


	10. Chapter 9 Zammie

Kinda depressing, this chapter…

* * *

**Zach**

I watched the shore until I couldn't see it anymore. It was so…hard to keep my emotions in check. Maybe Cammie had broken down my walls more than I ever knew. But if I wanted to live at least a few more days, I was going to have to put on my mask. I glanced at the two goons next to me. Then I looked down at my green shirt. Thoughts of Cammie filled my head.

I think I'll stay quiet for a little bit longer.

***

**Cammie**

"Cam, you gotta eat something."

I didn't answer.

"Eat, or I'll force feed it to you."

"Shut up, Daniels, can't you see she's in a delicate state?"

"No, YOU shut up. She's going to have to eat something, and if force-feeding is what it takes, I'll do it."

"Oh, just get out, you're no help."

I closed my eyes and pulled the covers over my head.

"See? She says you're loud and crazy!"

"Me, loud? You're the psycho woman going all blah blah blah—"

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!!!"

Silence. I really do love Bex.

I closed my eyes, and willed the tears not to fall. I had been crying so much these past days, I was wondering if I was really still Cameron Morgan. I was a spy, I needed to control myself. I debated getting up and getting on with my life. I promptly turned that idea down and succumbed myself to the pain. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to sleep.

Unconsciousness was the best painkiller.

***

**Zach**

Once we got some way out into the ocean, I was able to shut my feeling up.

We were approaching a large, white yacht, gleaming brightly in the sunlight. It had the words _Viper's Venom_ engraved in green-gold on the side. On the deck, there were some other people. I raised my eyebrows. Did they really need this many people to get me to where they wanted?

The two goons nudged me towards the ladder.

"Nice boat you have," I said, smirking, and the leader smirked back.

The goons pushed me harder.

"Hey, hey. No need to get all excited about me getting on your boat!" I exclaimed, my cockiness coming back, and the goons looked confused. Idiots. I climbed up the silver ladder to the front deck. It would have been nice if it wasn't their boat. The goons roughly grabbed my arms and I pulled back, annoyed.

"Let me enjoy the view first. And I have legs, if you didn't notice," I said. The leader scrutinized me and I took my sweet time following them into the office or whatever it's called. They led me to this small room wit nothing but a bed. I smirked and told them,

"It's too small. Have some hospitality for your guest!"

My cockiness seemed to please the leader. He snapped his fingers and said,

"Find a nice room for our…permanent…guest," he said, and I could hear the threat in the cordialness.

I was led to another room, this time one like you see in a 5 star hotel. I plopped down on the couch like I owned the place and said,

"This'll do, I guess."

"Enjoy your stay."

"Oh, I'm sure I will."

The men left, while locking the door very obviously.

The minute they were out, I sighed and slumped against the pillows.

Because my masks were just that,

An act.

*******

**Cammie**

The next few days were absolutely horrible. It might be cliché, and people would say I'm too young to know love, but without Zach, I feel empty. It's like he had been holding my heart, and when he left, he took it with him. I didn't feel like doing anything. My friends were very worried. Both for me and Zach. I hadn't told them exactly what had happened; just that we had a fight and Zach left. I told them not to go looking for him.

The feelings came in stages. First, numbness. I couldn't believe anything had happened; I was in a frozen state. Next, horror. Horror that it really _had_ happened, and it wasn't a dream. Then, hurt. I felt wrenching pain in my chest, like the world was falling down. Then, anger. Anger that he lied, that he left me. Then denial. I didn't want to admit that he had left, that he really didn't love me anymore. And now, just hollowness. I felt like I was falling apart at the seams.

But no matter how much I wanted to say I was so over him, that he was a heartless jerk, and just _forget_ about him, I couldn't.

Because I love him.

And nothing will change that.

***

**Zach**

There was nothing to do on the boat. Some guys brought me food to eat and water to drink, but most of the time, I was alone in the room, locked up. I could have escaped if I wanted to, but I knew they would find me again. And they might use Cammie. I cringed. I had been distracting myself, trying not to think about her. I had been looking at the designs on the bed sheets, finding little shapes in the ceiling, trying to guess where we were going. But it was pretty much hopeless. When I looked at the bed sheets, I remembered that night I climbed in and slept with her, in the literal way(the non-dirty way). When I looked at the ceilings for shapes, I saw her face. When I tried to guess where we were going, I could only wish I was going to see Cammie.

I let the memories take over. The first time I saw her, at the mall. She had intrigued me from the beginning. The first time I talked to her, in the elevator. I had been interested in her; I was serious when I offered her M&Ms. She had been so cute then, thinking I was a normal boy. I snorted. Then I remembered our "date" where she had tried to honeypot me. I was serious about the date, I really liked her. Hah, it was such a good feeling when I saw Jimmy's face when I was holding her hand in town. Priceless. Then when I tried to protect her by wearing that ridiculous crazy eyebrows cover outfit. I felt ridiculous, but it was worth it to see her in that little black dress. I bet she didn't know what she did to me in that little collapsible bed. Then, the night Abby was shot. I was so worried for her. I guess I was always worried for Cammie. But she could take care of herself, right?

I had to count on Bex, Macey, Karl, Grant, Jonas and Liz for her safety now.

Well, I better leave out Grant.

***

I fell asleep on the comfy bed, and woke up from a very vivid dream about my Gallagher Girl. In the dream, we were in this meadow, and I was running from her, smiling. She was chasing after me, always being just a bit too far to reach me. I woke up just when her hand was about to grab mine…

I wiped my mouth, I was drooling. Gross. I looked in the mirror and smirked at myself. My hair was still perfect! Then my smile fell. I was smirking, but my reflection seemed wrong.

Like it knew that my smile was a lie to myself.

I fixed myself up and wondered what I should do to distract myself, when there was a sound from the door. The lock turned and the dude came in. He smiled at me, and said,

"We have arrived at our destination, Zachary."

I nodded curtly and followed him outside.

When the fresh air hit my face, I raise my eyebrows.

We were in New Zealand.

***

**Cammie**

My tears had stopped now. There was just a never-ending ache in my chest. I didn't have a clue what to do with myself now. But I think I can pull myself together. I have to. That's what he would have wanted. I sighed and grabbed my eye droplets(my eyes were very sore), but I dropped it and it rolled under the bed. I scowled and reached got out from the covers to retrieve it. I stuck my hand under the bed and moved it from side to side.

A rough material brushed against my fingers. I brought it out and looked at it with tired eyes. Then I gasped.

And my head went into a whirlwind of thought.

* * *

Ooh, what could it be? It's pretty obvious, though, LOL

**10 reviews**=next chapter!!!


	11. Chapter 10 Zammie

**School is hectic, sorry this took so long!!!**

* * *

**Cammie**

With trembling hands I read the words on the paper, and then sat on the bed, thinking about what this all meant. Did Zach still love me? Had he been trying to protect me? How much danger was he in?

My head throbbed as I tried to figure everything out. I put my head in my hands, and thought about the paper.

_Come to the beach at 2 AM tomorrow. _

_Or she dies._

_Your choice, Zachary._

_-Double V_

I didn't know if Zach still loved me. I didn't know if what he said to me was true or false. I didn't know a lot of things.

But I knew this; I was in love with Zach.

And I would never stop.

Not even for the Double V.

***

**Zach**

The two goons were on each side of me, with the leader dude in front of me. I was being led off the boat to this black SUV with tinted windows. I was roughly shoved in the backseat, wedged between the goons.

"Welcome to New Zealand, Zachary," the leader said.

I raised my eyebrows and told him,

"I get to take a bonus trip, nice." Even though I thought it was anything BUT nice.

"By the way, what should I call you?" I asked him.

He smiled maliciously.

"Viper."

"The Anaconda and now the Viper? Family of snakes or something," I muttered so only I would hear.

"Yes, the Anaconda is, or WAS, my brother," the Viper said, and I was surprised. I was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to hear that.

"But that's not what I want to for. To hell with my brother."

The Viper cackled. I rolled my eyes, this was like some kind of horror slash parody flick. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Well, almost silence. There was some awful music coming out of the radio, these dudes were singing about fluffy love and blah blah blah. I wanted to throw up. But the Viper seemed to like it. Weird dude.

We reached this flat place full of just grass, and just one large building in the middle. There was nothing around it at all. The building was tall and ominous, and it was 3 stories tall, with black tinted windows. Very secretive. There was a high fence surrounding it, which I suspected was electricity charged. Yeah, a bird just sat on the fence and got burned. The goons took my arms and tried to lead me towards the building, but I scowled at them and gave them looks saying 'I can walk'. We approached the dark building, and I have to say I grew a bit nervous at the sight of the Viper smiling evilly and glancing at me, as if he was wondering whether he should have me fried, toasted, cooked or roasted. I felt like a duck.

When we got to the doors, there was a security thing, and the Viper swiped this green card, and the whole building beeped. The doors opened and we walked in. I blinked. Inside, it was very bright. It was almost welcoming….except it had a dangerous edge to it, like "welcome, come in, we'll show you a good time until we figure out how to kill you!".

"Nice place you got," I smirked, as if the place didn't affect me in the slightest bit.

The Viper showed his teeth, and checked me out. Not like I look at Cammie. Like he was verifying something.

"We are going to have so much fun, Zachary," he said clapping his hands like a 5 year old who just got a lollipop.

"Yeah, SO much fun. Yay," I said, sarcastically.

He smiled again.

"You are so much like your father, Zachary. You act and look just like him….except…you have your mother's eyes. Very pretty woman she was, very pretty indeed…"

He trailed off. I clenched my jaw and fixed my gaze on his cold grey eyes, that were so much like the Anaconda's. He knew my parents. He didn't deserve to know people like them.

"You know my parents," I said, carefully, in a measured tone.

He smirked, trying to imitate me. To no success, of course.

"I knew them very well…at the end."

I felt a flicker of some recognition go off in the back of my head, but I couldn't place it.

I suddenly wanted to lash out at him, to fight them.

But I didn't.

Cause I might lose.

I can't believe I just admitted that.

***

**Cammie**

With renewed hope and vigor, I marched downstairs and walked directly into another fight of the great Macey and Karl.

"I hate you!!"

"I hate you more than you think you could ever hate anyone more than you hate me!"(A/N I don't know what that means, either.)

"GO AWAY!"

"GLADLY!"

Karl turned and stormed off smack into me. I rubbed my now throbbing arm and groaned.

"Why do you hate Macey so much?"

"I-I don't! Well, I do, but she's pretty, I'll give her that. She's just not my type," he muttered.

"Then who IS your type?" I asked, really curious. Was there actually a type of boy that didn't like Macey McHenry?

"You," he said, his face deadpan.

I paled.

Karl burst out laughing.

"I'm joking! You should have seen your face! Priceless. I know you're in love with our little Zachary. Speaking of him, isn't it time we tried to find him?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. And…I have some things to explain to you and the others."

Karl looked puzzled but he called the others, and I took a deep breath and started to explain. I told them about the mysterious stuff, our fight, and the note. I explained that I thought that these Double V people threatened Zach with me and now he's being held hostage somewhere. After I finished my rant, everyone was silent. Macey had her perfect eyebrows raised, Karl had the exact same expression on his face. Grant had his mouth open, looking like an idiot, and Bex had a slightly pinched look on her face. Liz and Jonas looked like their head gears were whirling around as they tried to figure out this new information.

"So…you gonna help me save Zach?" I asked, tentatively, and after a split second of silence, everyone started talking at once. I heard snippets of things that could have made sense, like "what do you think, stupid?" and 'idiot' and 'damn you' and other really nice stuff.

"OK, OK, thanks," I yelled, trying to get them to be silent.

"Liz, Jonas, try to look for fingerprints on the note. And we should head down to the beach and try to find something, a clue, although it might all be gone, with all the sunbathing people and the waves."

Everyone started moving, and I raced out to the beach, and tried to out myself in the Double V's position, then Zach's. We walked up and down the beach, but we couldn't find any clues. I didn't give up, though. I would never give up.

We dejectedly walked back to the house, hoping Liz and Jonas had something for us.

When we walked into the house, Jonas and Liz were crammed in front of the computer, fighting to look at the screen. When I walked in, Liz stood up and said excitedly,

"We found a match."

I raced over to the computer and pushed Jonas out of the way. He almost fell off the chair. But who cares.

The screen read this:

Jonathon McKingly

Bodyguard to the "Viper"

Currently resides in ________________, New Zealand

Higher clearance required to view more.

I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Well, I guess we're taking a detour to New Zealand, home of the sheep."

"Baaaa," Grant said, and we all gave him a not-so-small smack.

***

**Zach**

I kicked at the walls. I was in a small cellar room, with no windows, low lights, and just a tiny little bed. No hospitality this time. I sat down on the bed, and closed my eyes. I smiled sadly. I wished I wasn't a spy. I wished I was a normal guy, and that Cammie was just a normal girl. I was actually jealous of Jimmy at this moment. I wished that we had been just high school students on a trip with friends, nothing more. I wished that we hadn't been caught up in all this…spy stuff.

For the first time, I regretted becoming a spy. Not that I had much of a choice.

I wondered how Cammie was doing. Was she crying? I hope not. The best scenario would be that she forget me, move on, and find a new guy. I winced; it pained me just to think about her with another guy. I'm the one for her, I know it. But how can I be there for her if I'm stuck in this prison, with no way to escape? I put my head in my hands.

I took out the little box from my pocket once more. I looked at the little picture of us I stuck in there. It was that photo I took of us kissing. A bittersweet smile graced my lips.

I would give anything to have those days back.

My heart, my soul, my whole body.

Anything.

But why did I have to have my Gallagher Girl taken from me?

* * *

I'm seriously gonna get depression if I keep writing this fic LOL

**10 reviews** for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 11 Zammie

SORRY to NEW ZEALAND people if my "land of sheep" comment insulted you, it was just what I heard other people say!

LONG chapter!!!!

* * *

**Cammie**

We were on a private plane courtesy of Macey, on our way to New Zealand. Liz and Jonas had dug up some more information on Zach's whereabouts, and we were heading there right now. I'm a spy, I shouldn't be nervous, or I shouldn't act like I am, but right now…I was shaking my leg, and tapping my fingers, and fidgeting. I looked out the window every minute, and asked the pilot "are we there yet" every five minutes. I noticed that Karl's face was growing darker and darker with irritation, and he started doing what he does best--scowling.

"Do you have some kind of disease? Just sit still, woman!" he growled at me.

"She has I-miss-Zach-and-I-need-to-go-save-his-ass-disease. Got it?" Macey shot back, but I barely noticed.

I was now busy with a new nervous habit-kicking the back of Grant's chair. It took my mind off things, hearing Grant mumbling insults at me.

***

**Zach**

I woke up, not knowing what time it was. I groggily rubbed my eyes, and for a minute, I thought I was in some weird outer-space place. Then I looked down at my wrinkled clothes and frowned. I had fallen asleep on the tiny, uncomfortable bed with my clothes on. I messed up my hair and sat back down on the bed after stretching a bit. I played with my fingers, thinking of random things. I don't know how much time passed until some tiny little dude with a bent back, white hair, and really skinny arms came in with a tray of food. The food looked pretty decent, and there was a considerable amount of it. A flicker of amusement went through me as I watched the little man teeter under the "heavy" weight of the tray. The guy put the tray on my bed and looked at me with a clouded expression on his face. I looked back at him curiously, and he mumbled,

"So young…"

There was a shout from outside and the man jumped and scrambled outside. I sighed and started eating. It tasted alright, but I wished I was back with my friends. Seriously, I would even eat Bex's sour cookies, and Grant's lumpy spaghetti! I never realized how important all of them were to me until I lost them.

The food on the tray tasted as bitter as I was feeling.

***

**Cammie**

Karl kicked down the door to the McKingly guy's apartment. We stepped in, and looked around. My well-trained ears heard a little noise from the back room, and I crept silently there, and quietly pushed the door open with my foot. I pressed myself against the wall and peered in. I jumped back quickly. A bulky guy rushed towards me with a lamp in his hand. I rolled my eyes and kicked the lamp out of his hands, and his determined face turned frightened. Like, "Mommy I lost my lollipop" frightened. Ha. Grant and Karl each took one of the man's arms and held him there. His black eyes rolled from side to side, looking at us all in terror.

"You are Joshua McKingly?" I asked with a very threatening edge to my voice, and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"Y-yes," he answered in a shaking voice. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his cowardness.

"You work for the 'Viper', who is a part of the Double V."  
"How do you know that?! You-you're just a bunch of teenagers!" he exclaimed, seeming surprised and scared at the same time. Macey rolled her eyes for me and said,

"We're teenagers, but you're the middle-aged dude cowering in fear at us," she said in a tone that oozed "you suck".

He shut up after that and his face fell into one of disappointment at himself.

"Yeah, I work for the Double V. What's that to you?"

I raised my eyebrows and smiled evilly.

"I just need to know where the 'Viper' is," I told him, sweetly.

He hesitated. Then he mumbled

"He'll kill me if I tell…but I'm sick of his killing…"

He seemed to make up his mind as he gestured with his head towards the table on the left.

"Look on that table. There's a paper, it has an address. That's where he is right now. But why do you kids want to know where HE is?"

I felt my eyes cloud over. I looked at him coldly while snatching the paper up.

"He has someone I love, and I'm going to get him back," I said, in a steel hard voice.

He looked solemnly at me.

"Well…good luck. You'll need it. The guy has a black belt in Tae-Kwon-Do."

"We'll remember that. Now we gotta go," Bex said quickly, glancing at the clock on the far left wall.

Karl and Grant released McKingly, and we stepped outside. Before we left, Grant stuck his head back inside and said,

"You tell anyone we were here, then you die." Grant cracked his knuckles and the guy gulped. I seriously dunno how HE became a bodyguard. Or…maybe Grant's impressive muscles and big stature was a bit scary.

I ran down the steps and into our plane with renewed strength.

I looked at the address and frowned.

It basically said we had to go to a place in the middle of nowhere.

***

We still had a few minutes left on this damn plane. Since I had nothing better to do, I forced my friends to go over the stretchy plan for about the thousandth time. I knew I was annoying them to hell, but we couldn't take any chances. Not when Zach's life was at stake.

The plan was that Liz and Jonas stay in the plane, where we had set up a whole headquarters place for them. They would give the rest of us directions in our ears. Macey and Karl were supposed to help me get into the building, then they would lie low and help me when needed. I know, pairing them together might kill us all, but Grant refused to be apart from his British Bombshell. I had the most important role-save Zach. The others would help me, of course. There was one BIG problem. The map on Jonas' computer was showing nothing at the place we were going to. No buildings, no huts, no farms, no nothing. I wondered if their place was underground again, like last time.

"Cammie, I think there is some sort of building. They have some high security that prevents it from being mapped. Give me a few minutes and I'll get through it," Jonas said, not taking his eyes off the screen. His glasses were slipping down his nose.

I looked out the window and caught glimpse of a large, open grass field.

"We're here," the pilot announced, and I wrinkled my nose. Yeah, we're here, in the middle of nowhere.

I stepped off the plane and looked around. We were behind a large rock. I peered out from behind it, and I saw a black shape in the far west. I turned back to the plane and heard a loud whoop.

"We're in!" Jonas shouted, and Liz typed furiously.

"I got blueprints on that black building," she said, really smugly. Jonas turned to her for a high five, but sadly, their palms missed each other and Liz ended up almost hitting his face. They blushed and decided to do a fist bump instead.

I pushed their cuteness aside and reached for the blueprints. They showed an intricate floor map, with all sorts of weird, small rooms and panels and stuff. Grant snatched the things out of my hand and said,

"This looks weird. It's like no other blueprint I've seen before!"

"You're reading it upside down, dummy!"

The rest of us stifled a laugh as Bex hit Grant on his head. Then my smile faltered as I thought of Zach being in that dark, ominous building. I snapped up my head and clapped my hands.

"Ok, there are guards stationed there, and cameras here, so we'll need to go around this wall and climb up this thing. But we need to be careful cause there are lasers. Karl and Macey will go in first, clear the way. Go this way. Then we'll follow. We need to find out which room Zach is in, so we'll need to get the control rooms. Bex, Grant, get there and tell me where he is. Then we'll go and…………….."

***

**Zach**

_Flashback_

_Seven-year-old Zach is sitting on the couch. Two spies from the CIA are sitting across from him._

_"Zachary…I'm so sorry to tell you that…your parents are…dead. They were killed in a mission," the woman said softly._

_Zach didn't answer._

_"Zachary?"_

_Zach looked at the two people with a blank expression on his face. He was seven, but he did not cry for his mommy, or even show the slightest bit of emotion. The spies were surprised. They had never seen such an emotionless person, or one that could hide their emotions that well. They exchanged glances, and the woman opened her mouth to ask him how he felt. But Zach gave them both a little head nod that Matthew Goode had been famous for, and stood up. He slinked towards the stairs and walked up them, silently._

I shook my head, clearing my head of that memory. I had never cried over my parent's death. I…somehow I knew it would happen sooner or later. I sighed. I felt sad, and devastated. But I had always pushed those feelings to the back of my mind, and I locked them up, never letting them out. My dad had been good at that; hiding his emotions. I guess I took after him. I rolled onto my side. I missed my parents. I feel sad, knowing that I missed out on chances to get to know what it feels like to be a carefree kid. To know what it feels like to have to get dragged to malls by my mom, to make airplanes with my dad, to have family…things. I felt insanely jealous of normal kids who took all of that for granted. I even felt jealous of Cammie. She had her mom, Joe Solomon, Abby. I had no one.

Wow, I sound like a pathetic loser.

***

"Get up."

A gruff voice interrupted my thoughts. I opened one eye, then the other. There was a huge man staring at me. I put on a show of opening my other eye and getting up.

I opened my mouth to say something to piss him off, but he grabbed my arms dragged me out.

I was dragged to a room that was dim-lighted(it seemed they lived in dark light), with a single chair in the middle. And some rope. The guy tied me up and left. I wondered what this was all about.

I got my answer when the Viper walked through the doorway.

***

"Bex, Grant, go."

Bex and Grant maneuvered smoothly to the entrance without being detected. Then Bex stood up and leaned casually against the fence, batting her eyelashes at the guard. He looked Bex up and down, and seemed to approve. Bex motioned with her finger and the guy came up to her. She snapped into motion, slapping a napotine patch on him. He slumped to the floor, and Grant stole his comms, sticking it into his other ear. They looked around, then started moving again. They went through the cameras' blind spots and mad their way around laser sensors and into the building. We waited a few minutes, listening to their breathing. Then,

"We're in. Ok, Chameleon, cameras and lasers off in 3..2..1.."

Macey, Karl and I spun into action. We only had 30 seconds before the cameras and lasers switched on again. I sprinted and jumped over the fence, and we made it in with 10 seconds to spare.

"Duchess, we're in. Code Breaker, where do we go?"

"Turn right. You'll see a little panel. Press the wall."

We did as we were told, and the wall slid open, silently, to reveal a sort of basement-slash-sewer place. Weird.

"Look up. You'll see a covering. Take it off, and get in the air vent."

Karl, being the tallest, did as told, and gave us girls a boost into the air vent. It was dark and humid in the vent. Macey wrinkled her nose and muttered,

"Try to pick a nicer place to be held captive, Goode."

"Have a heart, McHenry."

I rolled my eyes and silently gave them warnings that if we were caught because of them, they were both dead to me.

Liz voice gave the next directions.

"Chameleon, drop down into this corridor. It's clear."

When I felt my feet touch the ground, I was kicked in the side by a bulky guy.

"I thought you said it was clear!" I snarled into my comms, while knocking the guy out.

"I'm sorry!" Liz said, over and over again.

I was about to tell her to stop saying that when a clammy hand that I did not recognize grabbed my arm roughly.

* * *

At least **15 reviews**=next chapter!!!

Thanks for reading^^


	13. Chapter 12 Zammie

My life was complicated for a week. But now I'm back!

* * *

Zach

I sat there, being very still. I wondered how long it would be before they actually killed me. I waited for about 10 more minutes before the door opened. Three black guys entered. The Viper was right behind them. He smiled evilly at me.

"Comfortable, Zachary?" he asked, in a mocking tone.

"Yeah. Very," I muttered, and he grinned.

"It's about to get even more comfortable."

Somehow I really doubted that.

"When should we kill him, boss?" the biggest goon asked in a theatrical whisper.

"Not yet," the Viper whispered back, then said in a louder voice, "SO, Zachary, don't you want to know about how your parents died?"

I froze, and looked him square in the eyes.

"What do you know about that," I said in a controlled voice.

He smiled.

"I was there when it happened. Or, I was the one who actually did the killing," he said, like it was no big deal, like he hadn't taken away my parents, my would-be childhood. I gritted my teeth, but didn't talk.

"It was so sad, really. Your dad was just like you, cocky and arrogant, always smirking. Really sarcastic. Annoyed the hell out of me. It was a pleasure to kill him. But, your mother, she was something. It was a shame to kill her. I could get why your dad was so in love with her."

"You don't know a thing about love."

"And I suppose you do. Your little puppy love with your girlfriend. Sammie, was it?

Or Bambi. Anyways, she's that annoying Morgan that killed my brother. All Morgans are so independent and headstrong. But Goodes are the MOST annoying," the Viper ranted.

I rolled my eyes.

"What's up with you and wanting to kill my family?" I asked, irritated.

He stopped and thought, looking at the far left corner.

"I really don't remember. It had something to do with your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gre—"

"We get it."

"—grandfather killing someone important and very loved in the Double V. Anyways, we all hate Goodes."

"And there aren't any left except me. You must be so happy," I said sarcastically.

"I am! Immensely!"

"But you know, that's a really stupid reason to be killing me. Don't you have anything better to do?"

He glared at me.

"Actually, I have to eat. It's my lunch time. But I'll be back soon…and then it will be the last time we meet."

The last part was said threateningly. I knew that he was telling me that my life would not last much longer.

But even in the face of death, I was not scared.

After all, what did I have to lose?

Cammie

I froze in terror and cursed myself for being so careless.

"Cammie? Are you okay?"

A big gush of air rushed out of me.

"Karl! Don't do that!!!" I whisper-yelled at him. I memorized the feel of his hand so I would recognize it, and then talked into my comms.

"Bookworm, directions."

"Duke and Duchess say Zach is in a room not that far from where you are. Turn right, then left, then left again, but be careful at the last turn, there are guards."

"Got it."

We slinked through the hallways, careful to be absolutely silent. At the last turn, I pressed myself against the wall, and peered out. There was only one guy there. I turned to Macey. She nodded and stepped out into his view, clad in form-fitting black clothes. She walked sultrily up to him, and the poor guy's eyes kind of went wide. He took a step forward, and in the next 2 seconds, he was unconscious. We found a broom closet, and dragged him in there. Karl changed into the guard's clothes, and he looked okay. I bet the real guard wished he looked like Karl.

"Phase two complete," I muttered into my comms.

"Okay, Shadow, get in the room Hawk is in. Then let Chameleon and Peacock in."

"Got it," true to his code name, Karl moved with the shadows to the panel on the left corridor. Macey and I waited while holding our breath. After a few grunts and a little bang later, we hear Karl's voice mutter,

"I'm in, Hawk doesn't know it's me yet. Coast is clear, move."

We followed instructions and we made it into the room without much trouble. When Macey and I stepped into the room, we saw Zach looking at Karl with a weird expression on his face. Then he caught sight of Macey and shook his head once. When he saw me, though, it was a different story.

"What are you _doing_ here? I told you not to follow me! God, Cammie," he exclaimed angrily.

"We're here to save you," Karl replied, simply.

"Just GO, you idiots!" Zach said, his face furious.

I stepped closer to him.

"Tell me you don't love me, tell me you don't want me, and I'll leave. Tell me that Zach, and if you mean it, we'll leave."

I looked at him with a desperate look in my eyes, willing him not to tell me that. I don't think I can stand having my heart broken again.

Zach's face was pained. He alternated between looking at my face, and looking down at his fingers.

"I don't…I.." Zach trailed off, his voice very weak.

I put my hands on his shoulders, and really looked at him. He was pale, and he had dark circles under his eyes. His hair was a mess, and his eyes had a hollow look in them. He was wearing the green shirt.

"I love you, and I know you love me. So let me save you, Zachary," I said, almost whispering, and speaking his full name.

I looked desperately into his eyes, trying to telepathically tell him that he needed to let me do this, that I loved him, that I needed him. He gazed steadily into my eyes for a few moments, then nodded curtly. I felt my eyes well up with unshed tears. I threw my arms around Zach and hugged him tight. He sat there, being very still, very warm, and very comfortable.

"Uh...could someone untie me?" Zach asked after a few seconds. I mentally hit myself on my head and scrambled to untie the rope. My hands were trembling. Karl started to untie the knots for me, but we all froze.

"Chameleon, get out of there, the Viper's coming."

***

Instantly, Karl sprang into action, jumping up and pulling down the vent cover. I thought he would be the first one in, but surprisingly, he gave Macey a boost. I was last, but I knew I didn't have time to get in the vent. So I put the cover back, and whispered to Karl,

"Take Macey and get out of here."

"No way."

I didn't have time to argue. I quickly hid myself behind a pile of plastic, milky white giant plastic cans. Not even 3 seconds had passed after we were all hidden when we heard footsteps.

"I wonder how Zachary's holding up."

The Viper entered. I held my breath and kept quiet.

"Miss me, Zach?"

"Yeah, yeah."

I heard the footsteps stop.

"Something's not right."

My eyes widened and I didn't dare breath.

I heard the Viper starting to walk around the room. He stopped right in front of my hiding place. He muttered,

"Is nothing here?"

He stepped away. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was stopped when the cans all fell down with a crash, revealing my presence.

I winced and stared up at the Viper, trying to mask my fear.

"Hi..?" I said, my voice really small.

"Hello, Cameron. It'll be nice to have something that will hurt Zach more than death itself."

* * *

More than 10 Reviews


	14. Chapter 13 Zammie

I'm finally back, sorry for keeping the people who read this story waiting T.T

I still can't believe my midterms are OVER!

**Cammie**

"_Hello, Cameron. It'll be nice to have something that will hurt Zach more than death itself." _

I stayed frozen to the spot. I was always able to keep my head in other missions, but right now my head was blank, empty. All I could think about was how close Zach and I were to death.

"_Chameleon? Come in, Chameleon. Cammie?"_

I heard Liz's frantic voice in my comms, but I couldn't open my mouth to say anything. I just stared up at the man towering in front of me. He looked so much like the first man I murdered…

He flicked his hand and I was taken by my arms by the bodyguard with the Viper. I shook my head, trying to think clearly. Vaguely, I saw Zach look my way with a pained look on his face.

"Check her for bugs, cameras, the works."

The guard ran his hands over me and that's when I snapped back. I glared at the guard; he was touching me a little too…eagerly. Zach snarled. The guard sneered at me, and took the comms out of my ear and stamped on it. Great. Now we were cut off from the others.

The guard held me too close and uncomfortably for my liking. I squirmed in his tight grip, and he held on even tighter. Zach's face looked calm, but I saw the fury stirring behind his eyes. I started analyzing the ways to get out of here. The door would lead to more guards and the danger of being captured again. There were no windows(what sort of place was this, Land of the Dark?). I figured that the best way was to escape through where I came from; the air vent. I hoped that Macey and Karl had made it out okay.

As I was eyeing the guard holding me, trying to figure out what his weak point was, the Viper started to pace around.

"Cameron. You're the little girl who shot my brother? You really shouldn't have done that. I might look like this, but I can be scary if I want to. I wouldn't care if I have to kill you. It would be a pleasure, actually. Like I told Zachary, Morgans are so damn stubborn and headstrong, the world would be better without them. And, yes, it would feel exceptionally good to kill everyone that thinks are worth living for. I've already got two down, it would actually be better if I finish this off…"

The Viper had been talking to me, but now I didn't know who he was talking to. Probably himself. Psycho.

"I do hope you won't be too difficult, I mean those Goodes were so damn annoying, the fought and fought, you know? The idiots, couldn't believe they actually thought they had a chance-"

"Don't talk about my parents like that," said Zach, quietly, calmly, and very coldly. He sounded so indifferent, but I saw his hands-tied at his back-clenched into fists. I wished I could lay my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Zachary, were you offended?"

I stopped listening to their conversation. My nerves stood on end. I cocked my head to the left. I was pretty sure that I had just heard a ping from upwards. But I didn't dare hope, or even look up.

"Boss, we need you to see this." A pudgy guy popped his head into the room, and he didn't seem the least bit surprised to see the scene unfolded in front of him. The Viper looked annoyed and told us, with the air of a king,

"I'll be right back."

The second the Viper left the room, the guard holding me turned me around to face him and scanned my whole body. I narrowed my eyes at him, contemplating whether to kick him _there_ or flip him. He ran his hands over my body, and smirked(not like Zach does, the guard's smirk was sort of a grimace and a smile mixed into one). I could see Zach tense up.

"You got a hot girlfriend, dude, how far did you go?"

Zach growled and said in that calm, quiet voice,

"Stop touching her."

"Fine, fine."

The guard stopped touching me like that, but he kept holding me. I decided to give him hell if he tried on more time.

"I thought I told you stop touching her."

"What are you gonna do about it, little boy, throw me glares from that-"

Before the guard could finish, Zach had thrown the ropes binding his hands away, and stood up, walking towards us. The guard continued to mock Zach.

"Show me what you got, little boy-"

Zach cut him off.

"I'll give you one last chance. Let go of her."

"And if I don't?"

"You asked for it," I muttered and broke out of his death grip just as Zach's iron fist went flying towards the guard's face. He was out in seconds. We both stared at him for a few seconds. Then I felt his gaze on me, and I gave him a quick hug, telling him,

"We gotta get out of here, Zach."

He nodded curtly, and I pointed upwards. He headed to the air vent, but something horrible happened. The guard we thought was knocked out staggered up and through a punch to Zach. Of course Zach dodged it, but that wasn't the worst part. I felt an arm go around my neck, pulling me to the person's torso.

And then I felt a gun at my head.

Zach

I punched the guard again, fury raging through my ears. I managed to knock him out again, and turned to grab Cammie and go. But my blood ran cold as I saw Cammie in the Viper's arms, a gun to her head. For the first time in my life, I truly felt terrified. I learned what it was like for your hands to go all sweaty, for your heart to start pounding like crazy. The air I was breathing got choked up in my throat.

"It's you or her, Zachary," the Viper snarled, and I stood frozen, unable to tear my eyes from Cammie's stricken face. I couldn't think straight. I breathed heavily through my nose, my chest heaving up and down.

The Viper shook Cammie's body, and Cammie closed her eyes.

"Decide! It's you or her."

"Why can't he choose both?" a familiar voice said from the door, and in the split second that the Viper turned around to see who the new person was, Cammie broke out of his grip, and kicked the gun out of his hand. I watched it fly back, and I saw Karl catch it with his left hand like it was a baseball. He smiled that half-smile that all of us had gotten so familiar with, and looked at the gun with one of his eyebrows cocked.

"On the contrary, I think the decision is you or them, and that's not a very hard choice, is it?"

The Viper started laughing wildly.

"You! YOU, a little KID, think you can take me? I, who have escaped death so cunningly, so many times?"

"It's not too hard, really, cock the gun, point at you, and shoot," Karl said, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's gonna get a lot harder, then," the Viper snarled, and he pressed a button none of us had noticed. In the next seconds, 5 guards came rushing in to the Viper's aid. I got very occupied, fighting two to one. I was losing when a dark shape jumped down from the ceiling right on top of them.

"Thanks McHenry," I said, smiling, and to my surprise, she smiled back and said,

"Let's kick their asses."

I guess people do change.

I jumped back into the action, helping Cammie knock out a dude with a napotine patch. After the guard went down, Cammie brushed her hands and looked at me out of the corner of her eyes.

"I could have taken two of those alone."

I grinned.

"Yeah, but I had to help."

She smiled back and turned away from me to give Bex some help, her dirty blonde hair flying in the process.

I took a look around and told Grant to start getting out. He nodded, and started towards the air vent, then stopped, scratched his head, and looked around. I was about to yell at him to be a little…faster when his eyes lighted on someone(namely, Bex) and grabbed her arms, boosting her into the vent. It was a good thing Bex actually looked down, or Grant would have lost an eye or two. Those boots Baxter was wearing weren't what I would want stuffed up my eyes…or anyplace else.

Next, I gave Cammie a boost, and Grant helped her in. She looked down from the little hole, peering at me with her sapphire eyes. I jumped and pulled myself in. I figured Karl would give McHenry a boost. When Cammie and I looked down, though, we saw a not-so-good and probably miraculous thing.

Karl was fighting with the last of the men, and just as he was about to slap a napotine patch on him, the guy took out a swiss army knife and stabbed Karl in the arm. Karl howled and lost his stance for a second, allowing the man full access to his chest. But what do you know, McHenry gave the man a kick that would probably knock him out for at least a day. With those killer boots. And I mean that in the literal way.

Cammie and I watched in awe as McHenry actually panicked.

"Oh my god, is your arm okay? Oh my god! It's bleeding! Oh. My. God. Does it hurt? We need to get you out of here. Where's the exit? Oh no, the blood is dripping!"

Karl looked at her with a look I couldn't place.

"Stop panicking, McHenry. Look at me."

Macey stopped flapping her arms like an idiot and looked in his eyes.

"I'm fine, okay? It's gonna take more than a swiss army knife to get me out of the game."

Macey seemed to get her head back, and she took off the scarf belt she was wearing, which was probably Louis Vuitton or Gucci or some other really expensive thing, and wrapped it tightly around Karl's arm. And all the while, Karl was still looking at her with that weird expression. When Macey looked up, Karl leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Cammie and I looked at each other, unable to hide our disgust. She looked a bit surprised, but I knew this would happen one day.

I looked back down to see them still kissing, but a bit more…enthusiastically.

"Uh, guys? We need to get out of this place if you want to live and continue to..do what you're doing?" Cammie said, in a tentative voice. They didn't break apart.

"HEY!"

They broke apart like the speed of lighting and scrambled to where we were. Satisfied, I pushed Cammie to start crawling.

We were almost at the end when I smirked and opened my mouth.

"So…you and McHenry, huh?" I said, snickering to myself.

Cammie muffled her laughter as they both got flustered and talked over each other trying to deny what we just saw.

"We're cool with it just as long as you don't do that in front of us anymore," said Cammie, laughing. She dropped out of the vent onto the floor, and her laughter abruptly stopped. I stopped moving and called out.

"Cammie? Cam?"

When I didn't hear her answer, I quickly dropped down myself.

And we faced another danger we hadn't remembered to think about.

Thanks for reading!

At least 15 reviews please~


	15. Chapter 14 Zammie

Thank you for all the kind, wonderful reviews!

And sorry for the corniness in this

Zach

I dropped down onto the dirt ground and straightened up to see Cammie, frozen, with a gun to her head. I followed the gun to the arm and up until I saw…

The Viper.

I inwardly groaned. We should have been more careful,_ I_ should have been more careful! There was no way the Viper would have just let us escape. I had no idea of what I should do. I knew that one wrong move might just cost me Cammie's life…then mine.

"You thought you could get away from me that easily, Zachary? Come with me, quietly, and she lives. If you don't…"

I gulped, my Adam's apple jerking. A part of me was trying to find a way to get out of this mess. Another part was seriously considering the Viper's proposition. And in all that chaos, some tiny part of my brain was relieved at the fact that Macey and Karl had not dropped down after me.

I took a step towards the Viper, an uncertain look on my face.

"Zach, don't do it-"

In a flash, the Viper had Cammie in a death grip. I suddenly felt like I was dangling on a cliff. I needed to stall for time until I could think of something to do. I said something really stupid, like

"What kind of gun is that?" which is so not like my usual self.

"It's a SPH 4200," (A/N:and I made that up people) the Viper said like I was a little child who needed to catch up on his reading.

"It's so much better than the 4100, it has a better shooting range, don't you think?" I asked randomly, and Cammie managed to roll her eyes even in her precarious situation. I met her eyes and she conveyed her message to me with her eyes.

'on the count of three, knock the gun out of his hand,' she told me.

'OK' I told her back.

"One…Two…" she mouthed silently.

I moved closer to the Viper, but I made it appear like I didn't realize it.

"Three."

I swept my arm at the Viper's arm, careful not to hit Cammie's head. The gun went flying out of his hand, onto the desert floor someplace. At the exact same moment, Cammie jabbed the Viper in the guts and broke free of his grasp. In a flash we each had one of his arms, holding him. I stood to his left, twisting his arm. The Viper's face distorted with pain. I felt fury rise up within me and I twisted his arm even harder. A whimper left his lips. I leaned my head forwards, and I felt my hair fall in my face, making a little shadow.

"Karma's a bitch. And now I'll show you payback," I whispered menacingly, and I twisted his arm all the way.

_Snap _

"That's for my dad," I said through my clenched teeth as the Viper howled in pain. Then I walked in front of him and sent my fist flying to his jaw. There was another sickening crack, but I didn't feel satisfied. I kicked his ribs, breaking about 3 or 4 of them.

"And that," I murmured, "is for my mom." I kicked him in the place where it really hurts…you know where.

The Viper fell to the desert floor. I was breathing harshly, anger filling my whole body. I felt violent. I wanted to snap his neck. Everything was tinted in hot, red anger.

The Viper tried to get up, but all of a sudden Karl was there, the Viper's own gun pointed at him. Karl cocked the gun once, his expression dark, but then he seemed to think twice and handed the gun to me.

"He's yours."

I quietly took the 4200 and cocked it. For the first time I saw something close to fear in the Viper's eyes. He started to plead with me.

I pulled the trigger, and in that nanosecond, my mother and father's images flashed through my mind. The bullet sped towards the Viper and it hit him straight in the head.

I threw the gun down next to him and turned away. I felt something hot on my cheeks. It wasn't until when Cammie started to wipe them away when I realized they were tears. I angrily wiped them away and stood taller. And then I turned to look at Cammie.

"So…are you going to scream at me for following you here?"

"Yes! I told you specifically NOT to follow me here, you could've-" she cut me off with a deep kiss. After a few moments of feeling her lips on mine and getting intoxicated by her scent, I lost track of what I going to say.

"You still mad at me?" she whispered, and I answered,

"Yes…but I don't remember what I was mad about…"

She giggled and I pulled her back to me.

"Hey guys, it would be nice to get out of this hell-hole before the world ends, ya know?"

Cammie broke away from me and started walking in a seemingly random direction. I laughed and ran after her, taking her hand. It felt good to laugh again. I felt freer than the wind blowing in our faces. Speaking of wind…

"Bex! I can't land this thing!"

"I told you, Grant, you should have just let Liz handle it!"

"I wanted to impress you with my pilot abilities.."

"Too bad, now let Jonas take the wheel before you kill us all."

The plane gave a jerk before it glided down smoothly onto the dirt. I grinned at my friends, genuinely happy to see them…even Baxter. I jumped onto the helicopter, and helped Cammie up.

We got settled in the tiny seats, and headed home. Cammie put her head on my shoulder and my heart started racing. Which is totally pathetic. But what could I do, I was in love.

Great. Now I sound like some sappy guy from a teen drama.

Cammie

I got Zach back. I wish…I wish that I could get my dad back, too. But he's gone, and I can't spend my time wishing he was still here. I learned all too well that once someone's gone…their gone. And time isn't forgiving.

The first thing we did when we got back to the summer house was call my mom at Gallagher. She screeched at me for a full 5 minutes before Mr. Solomon calmed her down by saying that we're spies and that we handled it really well. After her little fit, she told us calmly that we were going to be coming back to Gallagher in a week. Which was pretty sad and all, since we had so many good memories about this place. Excluding the whole 'Zach-got-kidnapped-and-we-all-almost-got-killed' part.

Karl and Macey were dating now. And that brought out changes in both of them that I hadn't expected. Like right now.

"Karl! You're wearing color!" Liz said, sounding amazed. Karl grimaced but his eyes twinkled.

"McHenry made me," he told us. Macey sighed at that statement.

"When are you going to call me Macey?"

Karl seemed to consider this. Then he leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"When we're alone."

He winked at Macey, and I saw her actually blush.

I smiled and faced Zach, who had his arms around my waist. He was different now. Sure, he was still sarcastic and cocky and annoying, but there was a different feeling to him. He smiled a lot more, and did a little less smirking. But…a little less smirking for him still means smirking every minute.

It was almost our last day in Australia. Zach suddenly told me to put on something nice. I tried to wear jeans and a dressy shirt, but of course Macey and Bex ambushed me and forced me into "more appropriate attire". They made me wear this blue dress with a sweetheart neckline, claiming it "brought the blue out in my eyes". They left me alone to walk down the stairs myself, thank god.

As I slid my hand down the banister, my silver heels click-clacking on the wooden stairs, Zach watched me from downstairs. His eyes followed my every move, and my eyes were trained on his. When I finally reached him, he gave me a grin and kissed my cheek.

"You look beautiful, Cam," he told me, and I smiled, a part of my head wondering where everyone else had gone.

Zach took my shoulders and led me outside to the backyard.

"Aren't we going to go out?" I asked, confused. I stopped talking and looked at the scene before me.

The backyard was transformed. It had fairy lights strung all over the place, illuminating the whole backyard. There was soft music playing, and a table for two in the middle. Everything looked pretty much…perfect.

"Zach..did you do this?" I asked, breathless.

"The one and only," he started to reply but I cut him off with a kiss. Then I pulled back and blushed at how girly I was becoming. Zach smirked at me and led me to the chair, and acting chivalrous, pulled my chair out for me.

I sat down and we started eating. When we finished, Zach stood up and took my hand. He kissed it once, and asked me,

"May I have this dance?"

I accepted and we swayed to the soft music floating around the backyard. Zach kept his eyes locked on mine and I got so lost in those emerald depths that I didn't even notice him reach into his pocket.

Zach turned me around so that my back was pressed against his stomach. And I felt something go around my neck. He turned me back and I curiously looked down at my collarbone. There was a gold necklace, with two hearts entwined.

"It was my parents', you know. My dad gave it to my mom on their anniversary."

"Zach…"

He enveloped me in his arms.

"I know this may sound really corny but…I promise to love you for as long as I breathe."

"Corny means it's real…and I love you too."

We kissed for a while then. And Zach led me back into the house, and up the stairs to his room. He kissed me with an urgency I hadn't felt from him before, and soon I was pressed up against the wall, unbuttoning his shirt. My dress fell noiselessly onto the floor, and Zach picked me up and laid me on the bed. What happened after that…that's between Zach and me.

I'm not going to tell you that it was perfect, or that Zach was really caring after it happened.

I'll just shut up now.

mmm…I dunno why but this chapter was really hard to write…maybe it had too much happening in it…

at least **15 reviews** please!


	16. Chapter 15 Zammie

Sorry for the long hiatus T.T

I had writer's block…

So on with the story!

* * *

**Cammie**

My pillow was a little too hard for my liking. I shifted around, trying to get comfortable again when my senses opened up and I realized that I was in nothing but a skimpy tank top and boy shorts, pressed against Zach(the pillow). I immediately felt self conscious, and the fact that Zach was only wearing his black, green striped boxers didn't help things. I listened to his deep breathing and tried not wake him up. Very slowly, I untangled myself from him, limb by limb.

"I'm awake, you know," his deep voice rumbled and I jumped slightly.

"Well so am I," I said, lamely. I cringed to myself. Really, Cam, the morning after our night involving er-interesting activities and you can't manage to sound even the slightest bit sexy?

Zach shifted, and I could practically feel his mocking smirk at my inability to form a non-boring sentence.

"So…." I said, dragging out the 'o'.

"So…did you have fun, Gallagher Girl?" and I rolled my eyes and looked up at him. He winked.

"Sure, it was almost as good as gutting dead fish!" I said, sarcastically. But of course, on the inside, I was replaying last night's scene in my mind, over and over and over and over again. Like a broken tape.

"My ego!" Zach exclaimed, clutching his heart. I chuckled, saying,

"Maybe now the three of us will fit in one elevator."

"Well…as long as you love me, Cam," he said, his eyes twinkling. I giggled, uncharacteristically, and we leaned in for a sweet kiss—

CRASH!

I pulled away from Zach, worried, and we both flew down the stairs and into the kitchen. We skidded to a stop to see Grant, in Superman pajamas, fumbling around trying to pick up various assortments of pots and cans.

"What are you doing?" I asked, incredulously, and Grant looked sheepishly at us.

"Well…I was TRYING to make breakfast for Bex!"

"Emphasis on the _trying_ part," Zach muttered. I snickered, and helped Grant clean up.

"Grant, NEVER stay in the kitchen alone, got it?" I said, and Grant hung his head like he was nine years old and he had been caught watching too much TV.

"Ok…hey…"Grant looked at us suspiciously.

"Your clothes….or lack of clothes should I say…"

I groaned and Zach moved to clamp his hand over Grant's mouth just as he yelled,

"ZACH AND CAMMIE SLEPT TOGETHER!"

I waited for the stampede. Our friends came rumbling down the stairs at speeds only spies in trainings could achieve.

"CAMERON ANNE MORGAN!" Macey screamed, "we need to talk NOW!"

And I was dragged off to be interrogated.

Ahh…pure torture….My interrogation went something like this:

Me:uh…

Macey(speaking in gibberish): I can't believe YOU would lose it before ME!

Liz(eyes like saucers):How did you feel?

Bex:Was he good?

All:Were you SAFE?

It so wasn't fair I had to go through this while Zach's conversation with the guys probably went something like this:

Karl:So how was it?

Jonas(innocently):what was it _like_?

Grant(sobbing):Zach's a man now!

Zach: SHUT THE HELL UP!

All: (silent)

Of course, my knight in shining armor came to rescue me from the dangerous girl spies in training.

* * *

Bump. Bump. Bump.

God, this tour bus was driving me nuts with all it's bouncing and bumping. I couldn't believe Zach convinced me to get on this just so I could go see this famous _rock_. The Ayers Rock. I mean, I had rocks at Gallagher, it's not like I was rock-deprived or something! I could tell the long drive had the rest of my friends turning insane as well. Grant was talking to himself! Well, that alone wasn't THAT strange, but the fact that he was debating whether kiwis or Bex was better was pretty weird.

"That's a Callistachys lanceolata!"

"No, Jonas, sweetie, it's a Callitris columellaris."

"Honey, I'm pretty sure. I mean just look at the slight difference in the leaf formation!"

I honestly didn't know why they cared. They all looked like leafy structures with braches to me.

All I had to do was look left to see that I wasn't the only lovestruck person here. Macey looked into her compact mirror, fixing a miniscule problem in her perfect looking makeup. Karl sighed and took the potentially dangerous objects out of her hands and set them down. Then he told her that she looked "drop-dead gorgeous" and kissed her, sweetly. He pulled away, smiling that half-smile, and said, "sorry for ruining your lip gloss". Macey just pulled him back for another kiss.

I myself was involved in a deep conversation with Bex about the pros and cons of this new spy equipment that Liz had invented. Zach was relaxed in the seat next to me, looking at me. I took his hand and squeezed it, and he gave me the briefest of smiles. I smiled to myself, and continued the debate.

"Damn, these shoes are KILLING me! You could have warned me there was going to be actual HIKING, Goode!" Macey practically screamed in frustration. I snickered to myself, I had told her that she should probably wear sneakers, but no, she had insisted she needed to impress Karl. She was wearing these awfully uncomfortable patent leather flats. She collapsed on a rock, and leaned against Bex's back. They both complained together. Zach wearily checked his watch again.

"Come on, we can get something to drink at the top."

He had been insistent that we reach the top in record time. He kept saying we were going to miss 'it', whatever 'it' was.

After a few more miles of lots of swearing under our breaths, we reached the top, and I was breath taken. The plains spread out endlessly, and the sun was just setting. The sky was painted in beautiful colors of pink, yellow, orange, and slight purple. The white clouds drifted together, forming something like an origami hawk. Zach led us over to a spot on the ground, and we all sat, bunched up. We watched the sunset in complete silence. There was no need for words. I felt Zach's arms wrap around my shoulders and I sighed. I glanced around at my friends, who had stuck with me through some of life's most dangerous waters. We had come close to dying many times, yet we were all still here, together.

I was suddenly reminded of my dad. He was probably somewhere up there, looking down at me. I felt an urge to cry. I held it in and forced a tiny smile. But I wasn't that sad anymore. I wasn't lonely, and I wasn't scared.

Because I had all of my friends with me.

Because these friends listened to what I didn't say.

* * *

**Zach**

Beautiful thing I was watching. And no, I wasn't talking about Cammie.

I bet the others were pretty glad that I had made them hurry up.

I let my thoughts settle down. I felt at peace with myself for the first time in all my 16 years.

It was eerily silent, except for the sound of birds chirping, or the breeze blowing. But it definitely wasn't an uncomfortable silence. I didn't feel the need to fill in the lull in conversation. But I had a feeling we were thinking about the same things. Well…maybe Grant wasn't thinking at all, but that's just what he does.

Friendship is like a violin. The music may stop now, but the strings will last forever.

* * *

So far this summer was one of the most dramatic, traumatic, best summers of my life. Let's see, me and my friends were supposed to take this "stress free" vacation in Australia. But then this crazy dude tries to kill us, and I they take me to New Zealand. Then Cammie and said friends try to rescue me, and everyone almost gets killed at least once. Then we all survive, with me killing said crazy dude. Then Cammie and I er-have an interesting night. Yeah. So put all that together and you have the most jumbled up, weird yet totally awesome summer EVER.

Cammie snored a little on my shoulder. I snickered to myself, stroking her soft hair. I might not know anything, but I know that I love her, and that you shouldn't take anyone you love for granted. I placed a kiss on the top of her head, and settled back into my plane seat. I looked out the window and saw the clouds, and the clear, blue sky. Everyone was sleeping, excluding me. Thinking about my future, I drifted off, too.

"Cammie! Bex! Grant! Zach! Liz! Karl! Jonas! Macey! Did I miss anyone? Oh, I'm so glad you're all ok," Cam's mom practically collapsed over us, while Mr. Solomon looked on with amusement twinkling in his eyes. I gave him a grudging smile, and he sent me a blindingly white smile back.

"Good job, ladies and gents. If this was a CoveOps test, you would have all gotten an A plus. But it wasn't a test. This is the real world. The spy world. The world that will become your life once you graduate and join proper agencies. There will be no teacher to save you. There will only be you and your reflexes, and your back ups. But a spy is only as good as her back ups. So I'm just trying to say,"

We all stared at him, really seriously. I listened closely, feeling a great quote coming on.

"Good job."

Yeah. I really learned a lot from that 'amazing' quote.

We all looked at him.

"What?" he said.

"Whatever," Karl answered for us.

We all walked towards the limo waiting for us. I handed the driver my luggage and opened the door to slip inside. My leg touched something soft. Abby. I knew that she didn't really approve of me. We had a little staring contest. I didn't back down. Abby blinked, and then she laughed a tinkling laugh, one that sounded a lot like Cammie's.

"Ok, I lose." She paused. "Good job on keeping everyone alive."

I smirked. She smirked back at me, putting dark sunglasses on.

"It doesn't mean I like you, though."

"Whatever."

"Nice attitude. Reminds me of Joe."

"Right. You two are getting all lovey-dovey, huh?"

"Whatever."

I was about to say more when the other filed into the limo. Me and Abby exchanged grudging smiles.

I scooted closer to Cammie, and she leaned into my chest. I felt myself grin, naturally. We sped off back to Gallagher, and I thought about me and Cam. How far we had come. I knew she was the one for me.

I wondered what would happen next year.

Probably something crazy involving mad terrorists, mad-for-revenge ex-spies, and hormonal teenagers.

* * *

This is the last chapter, **THANK YOU** to everyone who has been reading this, and all those wonderful people who reviewed! Those kind reviews made me want to keep writing.

Please check the next page for news on the **SEQUEL**!


	17. Sequel News!

Once again, **THANK YOU** for all the love you have given to this story!

So, if a lot of people want it, I am going to write another story, this time about Zammie's Senior Year at Gallagher.

Please **VOTE **in your review!

Sequel: ! 2. No…

POVs: Cammie or Zach? Or Both?

Oh, and good news!

"**Valentine Surprise" is UPDATED**!


End file.
